Mon bazar à fics
by GredW
Summary: Approchez et visitez mon bazar : des ficlets, des drabbles sur l'univers de HP. Ce sont surtout des yaoi et des yuri sur différents personnages. Drabbles 43 et 44 : Écrits sur deux prompts de Shakeskp lors du drabbling machine. Harry/Luna.
1. Boîte de mouchoirs vide HermioneLuna

_Thème: Boîte de mouchoirs vide__  
__Pairing: Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood__  
__Rating: G__  
__Disclaimer: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.  
Note de l'auteur : Fic écrite dans le cadre d'un atelier d'écriture (pour la Lanterne Fringante)._

Quand elle avait acheté cette boîte de mouchoirs, elle avait imaginé qu'elle lui servirait surtout pendant ces longues soirées d'hiver où elle aimait se pelotonner sous ses couvertures, au fond de son lit, ou se nicher dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, face à un bon feu, un livre romantique dans les mains. Et bien sûr lorsqu'elle était enrhumée… Elle n'aurait pas eu alors à se lever pour chercher un hypothétique mouchoir dans son sac ou dans le dortoir.

Mais voilà, à l'époque, elle ne savait pas qu'elle serait nommée préfète et qu'elle deviendrait presque systématiquement la confidente de ses camarades. Tous venaient la voir dès qu'ils avaient un souci, un bleu à l'âme, un véritable petit bobo, quand leurs affreux copains oubliaient de fêter leur dixième semaine consécutive, qu'ils n'avaient pas su détecter les nouvelles boucles d'oreille ou quand ils les avaient plaqués pour leur camarade (masculin) de dortoir.

Elle les écoutait, compatissante et un peu gauche, ou distraite et un peu pressée, mais de toute manière, elle ne les laissait pas repartir sans leur mouchoir ! Car, comme le pensait son institutrice de deuxième année en primaire, un mouchoir magique guérit toutes les blessures et fait disparaître les larmes.

Hélas, cette boîte n'avait rien de magique (puisque achetée dans le côté moldu de Londres) et, alors qu'il faisait froid et que son nez coulait, elle était désespérément vide. Et, bien sûr, il ne fallait pas compter sur un de ses camarades vu qu'elle était leur principal fournisseur.

Hermione soupira puis renifla longuement. Elle devrait se résoudre à aller voir Madame Pomfresh et à supporter la vapeur sortant de ses oreilles…

Sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, elle croisa sa silhouette sautillante. Elle sourit. Cette vision lui fit oublier ses petits malheurs. Conversant toutes deux, elles s'installèrent sur un banc dans un coin de couloir.

Mais le rhume se rappela vite à elle. Nez qui coule, voix rauque et toux. Sous le regard aérien et lointain de son amie, elle lui expliqua ses soucis.

Luna sourit. Elle fouilla dans son petit sac bleu, qui ne la quittait pas, et lui tendit un petit paquet de mouchoirs.

Hermione le regarda, surprise. Elle avança une main reconnaissante. Elle se demandait comment une jeune fille hors du temps comme Luna pouvait avoir une chose si pratique qu'un paquet de mouchoirs !

Il lui semblait que c'était un trésor. Elle avait presque envie de le ranger dans la poche de sa cape et de le laisser là, pour pouvoir y perdre sa main et le sentir près d'elle, à elle.

Elle releva les yeux vers son amie. Elle souriait dans le vide. Son regard ne voyait rien devant elle. Il se concentrait sur un monde qui n'existait que pour Luna, qui n'était là que pour la rendre heureuse.

Hermione, le cœur serré et nerveuse, se pencha et, lentement, avec précaution, déposa sa bouche sur la joue de la Serdaigle. L'instant fut court mais cela lui sembla durer de très longues minutes.

Le sourire de Luna était toujours là mais ses joues avaient rougi et son regard était brouillé. Elle était revenue dans leur monde.

Hermione lui sourit, elle aussi. Elles se quittèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Le couvre-feu allait bientôt commencer, elle ne voulait pas que la Serdaigle soit punie.

Hermione se dirigea plus guillerette dans l'antre de leur infirmière, les mains dans les poches.

Comme quoi il peut y avoir du bon même quand une boîte de mouchoirs est vide…


	2. Garde tes souliers Snarry

_Thème : Garde tes souliers!__  
__Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
__Rating : G  
Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient.  
Note :Fic écrite dans le cadre d'un atelier d'écriture (pour la Lanterne Fringante)_

L'homme vit entrer l'intrus. Ses deux sourcils noirs se froncèrent dans un rictus de colère. Il observa le jeune homme refermer la porte, d'un air détaché puis tourner son regard clair vers lui. Un large sourire mangeait le visage du nouveau venu. Il retira sa lourde cape de voyage, déposant le sac qu'il portait en bandoulière à même le sol, sans une parole. Il sentait le regard furieux de son hôte. Cela l'amusa encore plus. Quand il allait retirer ses chaussures pleines de neige, il l'entendit l'invectiver.

« Garde tes souliers, Potter ! »

Le jeune Gryffondor reposa le pied par terre et jeta un regard amusé sur le maître des lieux. Il croisa les bras d'un air de défi. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, chacun retranché sur ses positions. Le plus vieux connaissait ce jeu, il y jouait quotidiennement avec ces crétins qui osaient s'appeler eux-mêmes des élèves. Il gagnait toujours. Même contre le Survivant, il gagnait. Il n'allait pas perdre aujourd'hui. Il sourit. Il s'attendait à déstabiliser son adversaire mais ce dernier lui rendit son sourire.

« Et pourquoi devrai-je les garder ? » Lança le jeune Harry, d'un air mutin.

Les yeux de l'homme lancèrent des éclairs. Cela n'était pas dans les règles. Quand il fixait ainsi les êtres misérables qui polluaient son univers, ils n'étaient pas censé parler, ils avaient généralement trop peur pour dire quoi que ce soit. Et surtout ils ne souriaient pas de cette façon. A la Mauraudeur. Harry ne les avaient pourtant pas réellement connus, comment pouvait-il leur ressembler autant par moment ?

« Alors ? » Répéta la Catastrophe-Sur-Patte.

Sans lâcher le regard vert de son cauchemar personnel, Snape se mit à réfléchir. Oh non, il ne fallait pas que Potter, ce sombre crétin à lunettes, enlève ses chaussures. Il savait ce qui allait arriver. Les souliers seraient laissés là, au milieu du passage puisque Potter, le Grand Potter, ne savait pas ranger ses affaires. Puis il irait se lover dans le canapé noir qui était près de la cheminée. Le seul meuble confortable de la pièce froide. Et pour cause, c'était le jeune Potter lui-même qui avait transformé l'ancien sofa, qui était plus un appel à tourner le dos et à partir bien vite qu'à rester papoter un petit peu. Si Severus ne l'avait pas encore fait reprendre son ancienne forme, c'était juste par manque de temps mais promis, il le ferait… dès qu'il aurait un moment…  
Alors, après s'être réchauffé les doigts, le jeune homme se retournait, immanquablement vers lui et, ennuyé par le manque de réactivité de son hôte, il se mettait alors à babiller, babiller, babiller… sans jamais s'arrêter ! Et c'était ça plus que sa présence, non désirée soit dit en passant, qui agaçait le Maître des Potions au plus haut point. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de stopper le flot des paroles du jeune Potter. Il ne pouvait même pas le renvoyer, les seules fois où il avait essayé, le Gryffondor lui avait ri au nez avant de se caler encore plus profondément dans les coussins.

Snape eut un drôle de pincement à un endroit qu'il croyait mort. Car le pire, en réalité, n'était pas la présence du jeune écervelé… mais son absence. Quand sa formation d'Auror l'empêchait de venir braver le temps pourri, les embrassades étouffantes d'Hagrid et la froideur de l'accueil du Professeur. Et lorsque Severus corrigeait ses trucs qui étaient censés être des copies d'élèves et qu'il levait son regard sur un canapé vide, il ressentait ce pincement, cette sensation de perte qui le rendait encore plus irritable.

Alors, non, il ne voulait pas que Harry retire ses souliers. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'installe dans le canapé. Qu'il se mette à lui raconter ses stupides péripéties infantiles jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait fini de corriger ces monuments de sornettes compilées. Il ne voulait pas se lever pour leur servir un verre puis se diriger vers le sofa. Il ne s'y asseyait d'ailleurs que lorsque Harry y était déjà installé. Il ne disait jamais grand-chose, il n'en avait pas besoin. Généralement, le plus jeune s'occupait de la conversation. De toute manière, quand ils en arrivaient là, les mots étaient superflus. Car Potter avait d'autres idées en tête. Idées qu'il concrétisait toujours malgré les faibles protestations de l'ancien Mangemort.

Mais cette fois-ci, c'était fini. Severus Snape l'avait décidé après trois semaines d'absence. Car Harry Potter, le plus grand imbécile que portait ce monde, pouvait être le foutu Survivant de leur monde, il pouvait avoir grillé le Sorcier le plus Cinglé depuis Grindelwald, il n'avait pourtant pas le droit de se servir de lui, Severus Snape, le vénérable Maître des Potions de la plus prestigieuse école de sorcier d'Angleterre, comme bouche trou. Il n'avait pas le droit de disparaître comme ça et de revenir la bouche en cœur, comme s'il l'avait quitté la veille.

C'était pour cela que Severus gagna ce jeu stupide. Pour se débarrasser du gêneur, de l'empêcheur de se morfondre en rond. Il dirait au Survivant d'aller s'amuser ailleurs. De se trouver un amant plus jeune, plus beau, plus parfait, celui qui devait le faire crier de plaisir depuis trois foutues semaines !!!

Cependant, même si ce fut Harry Potter qui détourna les yeux en premier, il ne se sentait pas vaincu pour autant. Avec un sourire victorieux face à l'air renfrogné de Snape, il s'approcha du large bureau de l'homme.

« Tu peux me demander de garder mes chaussures, cela ne change rien à ce qu'il va se passer, Severus. Je resterai quand même pour t'embêter. Et je parlerai pendant des heures, en attendant que tu aies fini de massacrer les copies de tes pauvres élèves. Puis, enfin, je pourrai te sauter dessus. » Tout en parlant, il s'assit sur les genoux de son amant. « Et je reviendrai demain puis le lendemain, puis le surlendemain… enfin, si ma formation me le permet. Je reviendrai... Et puis, tu sais, il te suffit de dire un mot pour que je revienne ici tout le temps. Mon rêve est de revenir m'installer à Poudlard, ma vraie maison. »

Severus eut un hoquet d'indignation. Le laisser vivre avec lui. Par Merlin, quelle affreuse idée ! Pourtant… pourtant…

« Je suis désolé, Severus, de ne pas être venu plus tôt. Shacklebolt ne nous a pas lâchés. Il voulait absolument qu'on boucle cette affaire. Putain, il nous a fallu plus de vingt jours pour comprendre ses tenants et ses aboutissements et ensuite, il a fallu qu'on explique pourquoi on avait mis autant de temps à résoudre une affaire aussi simple. Je n'en pouvais plus de tous ces crétins. Severus, je te promets, si j'avais pu revenir, je l'aurai fait plus tôt. »

Snape refusa de répondre mais Harry savait que ses paroles avaient fait mouche quand il sentit l'autre homme se détendre légèrement.

« J'ai très envie de te prouver à quel point tu m'as manqué… » Il ponctua ses paroles en attaquant le cou de son amant par de petites morsures. Mais il fut vite délogé par un Severus à nouveau tendu… très tendu, même.  
« - Potter, laisse-moi respirer. Va plutôt t'installer dans ton canapé et reste tranquille. Il faut absolument que j'aie fini mes corrections pour demain. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, souriant. Il s'étira paresseusement, sous le regard affamé de son aîné puis se baissa pour enlever ses chaussures.

« Et Potter… » Le Survivant redressa la tête vers son amant. Celui-ci ne le regardait pas, il semblait à Harry que ses joues avaient légèrement rougi. « Range tes souliers correctement ! Si tu veux rester ici, il te faudra apprendre à être ordonné ou je te vire de chez moi à coups de pieds dans le derrière ! »

Le sourire de Harry s'élargit, ce que Severus refusa de voir.

Encore une fois, c'était le célèbre Harry Potter qui avait vaincu, pensa ce dernier en se calant confortablement sur son beau canapé noir.


	3. Baiser papillon RonViktor

_Thème: Baiser Papillon__  
__Pairing: Viktor Krum/Ron Weasley__  
__Rating: G__  
__Disclaimer: Toujours à Madame Rowling._

Ron commençait à s'y connaître en baiser. Avec Lavande, il avait tout essayé : avec la langue, sans la langue, avec un peu de langue, avec beaucoup de langue, les baisers qui vous laissent échevelés et pantelants, les sages pour se dire au revoir/à bientôt/bonne nuit, les troublants qui vous font présager ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de plus, les pressés et les sans sentiments quand c'est la seule manière de faire taire sa chieuse de copine.

Avec Hermione, il n'avait connu que quelques baisers chastes que l'on se fait rapidement, en rougissant de gêne…. mais de plaisir, aussi. Il y avait eu également ses baisers sur la joue, comme lorsqu'elle s'était hissée sur la pointe des pieds pour l'encourager avant son match de Quidditch décisif…

Il connaissait aussi les baisers de sa maman. Ceux qu'elle avait l'habitude de lui prodiguer au coucher ou au réveil. Des baisers sonores qui claquaient sur sa peau, son nez, son cou, son ventre et qui chatouillaient. Des baisers rassurants…

Alors, quand Krum, après un entraînement, lui avait demandé s'il connaissait les baisers papillon, il l'avait fixé bêtement. Il s'était contenté de secouer la tête, négativement, déçu de montrer son inexpérience en la matière. Mais quand le Bulgare s'était approché lentement, le cerveau du rouquin s'était mis à bouillonner. Que lui voulait Krum ?

Viktor pencha la tête vers lui puis ramena son visage face à Ron, qui recula instinctivement.

« Les cils, lui dit Krum, de sa voix chargée d'accent, nous nous embrrrassons par les cils. »

En entendant le verbe, Weasley s'immobilisa à nouveau. Le Bulgare recommença l'opération et le jeune Anglais sentit le léger effleurement de leurs cils. Cela suffit à faire battre son cœur plus rapidement.

« Et le baiser d'esquimau ? »

À nouveau, Ron secoua la tête. Très vite, il vit son Capitaine s'incliner sur lui pour frotter leurs nez l'un contre l'autre. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui arrivait à Krum, qui n'avait pas paru lui trouver beaucoup d'intérêt jusque là, mais il ne se plaignait pas. Il espérait même que cela dure plus longtemps. Un évènement digne de consigner dans son journal intime ne se refusait pas, comme le lui dirait Harry.

« Le baiser à la rrrrusse ? »

Viktor ne lui laissa pas le temps d'esquisser une réponse qu'il lui prit le visage entre ses deux mains et déposa un baiser rapide sur la bouche. Quand ils se séparèrent, Ron le regardait d'un air surpris et choqué. Krum s'assombrit. Il lâcha le visage du roux et allait se détourner quand le plus jeune lui sauta au cou.

« Le baiser à la Weasley, tu sais ce que c'est ? »

Krum, étonné, ne put que faire non de la tête. Ron se hissa alors vers lui et l'embrassa d'abord avec douceur puis passionnément. Viktor y répondait avec ardeur. Il n'avait rien à dire ; le jeune Weasley savait embrasser ! Il n'avait jamais douté de ses capacités au vu de la fougue qu'il déployait. Il espérait seulement qu'il accepterait de continuer son apprentissage sur une plus longue durée.

Ron n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir un jour embrasser son idole. Maintenant, il savait à quoi ressemblait ses baisers : ils étaient bizarrement sucrés, chauds et intoxicants. Des baisers qu'on avait envie de recommencer. Et sans jamais s'arrêter !


	4. Jalousie MoodyDumbledore

**Titre : **Jalousie  
**Pairing :** Albus Dumbledore/Alastor Moody  
**Rating :** G  
**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient.  
**Note de l'auteur :** Ne fuyez pas, je sais que ce couple peut sembler bizarre mais je vous promets que ce n'est que du fluffy!

Moody grommelait, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il jetait un regard furieux à Albus Dumbledore, assis de l'autre côté du bureau. Regard qui aurait suffit à glacer le plus courageux des hommes mais qui ne perturbait pas le Directeur de Poudlard, tout occupé qu'il était à prendre connaissance de la missive qu'il venait de recevoir. En effet, leur entretien privé avait été interrompu quelques minutes auparavant par un vieil oiseau rachitique, qui avait dû être une chouette dans sa prime jeunesse. Elle se reposait sur le perchoir près de Fumseck, qui semblait vouloir verser quelques larmes pour aider sa nouvelle amie.

Alastor Moody n'était pas un homme patient. Il détestait surtout qu'on le fasse attendre alors qu'ils étaient en train de discuter d'affaires importantes de l'Ordre. Et sa mauvaise humeur s'était renforcée en devinant l'auteur de cette lettre. Il grogna en voyant les joues de son vieil ami se colorer. Ben voyons, et bientôt il se mettrait à glousser comme une jeune fille en fleurs…

Quand Albus plia le parchemin et le posa lentement sur son bureau, il paraissait songeur. Aucune expression ne venait jouer sur son visage. Seuls ses yeux pétillaient. Mad Eye eut envie de tendre la main pour voler la missive. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il lui disait. Après tout, c'était un dangereux criminel et même s'il avait, lui, pris sa retraite, Alastor Mad Eye Moody restait un Auror, il pourrait exiger que Dumbledore lui laisse lire la lettre.

Le Directeur se leva et se dirigea vers une armoire d'où il sortit des biscuits pour hiboux et il en donna un à la vieille chouette. Il était toujours rêveur, ses pensées le portaient loin de cet endroit, dans une époque maintenant révolue. Alastor se demandait s'il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. De la première fois qu'il avait senti son cœur battre pour lui. Il ressentit un pincement qu'il refusa d'analyser. Il était en colère. Il eut brusquement envie de partir, de laisser son ami à son passé. Il espérait que cela le ferait s'inquiéter et peut-être qu'il lui enverrait cet elfe bizarre, celui qui portait une taie d'oreiller comme vêtement et une théière comme couvre-chef, pour lui amener un message où il exprimerait son inquiétude à la vue de son attitude. Cette idée lui plaisait tellement qu'il en sourit.

Il allait se lever quand il vit Albus prendre le siège à ses côtés.

« De quoi étions-nous en train de discuter avant d'être interrompus ? »

Mad Eye le fixa, circonspect.

« Vous allez faire comme si rien n'était arrivé.

- Plaît-il ?

- Cette… lettre que vous avez reçue. Elle était de lui.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas, mon ami.

- Ah non ? » Cria l'ancien Auror. Il se leva sous l'effet de la colère. « Laissez-moi vous dire, tout de même, mon cher Dumbledore, que cette couleur rouge de collégienne que vous portez sur votre visage ne vous va pas ! Ayez un peu de pudeur tout de même ! Vous… Vous recevez une lettre de-de-d'am… d'affection de la part de votre pet- de votre a-… de ce type ! Et ensuite, vous me faites la morale à moi ? À MOI ? Celui qui … qui… Oh, et puis, vous commencez vraiment à me les gonfler avec votre sourire en coin et vos yeux bleus pétillants ! Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! »

Dumbledore observait son ami, à nouveau neutre. Mais le regard perçant de l'homme perturbait l'Auror. Il avait chaud, son cœur battait trop rapidement et il se sentit alors complètement stupide. Il réalisa soudain ce qu'il faisait.

« Seriez-vous en train de me faire une scène, Alastor ? »

L'homme blêmit sous l'accusation.

« Asseyez-vous et prenez un peu de thé ! Ne vous énervez pas, ce n'est pas bon pour vous. Pas bon du tout. »

Moody obtempéra, encore sous le choc. Il était tellement sonné qu'il but de longues gorgées du liquide chaud, en oubliant tous ses préceptes de vigilance constante. Il refusa de croiser le regard de l'autre homme, ne voulant pas voir ses prunelles rieuses. Il posa la tasse sur le petit guéridon à ses côtés et se sentit las. Il sursauta quand la main chaude d'Albus vint se placer sur la sienne et la serrer affectueusement.

« Vous n'avez rien compris, Alastor. Cette histoire est finie depuis longtemps. De temps en temps, je reçois ainsi des lettres de Gellert. Elles font à chaque fois remonter des souvenirs en moi. Des souvenirs joyeux du temps passé ensemble mais ils seront toujours entachés… toujours… Ils ne me laissent plus qu'un goût amer en bouche. Gellert et moi sommes conscients que tout cela n'étaient que des enfantillages de gamins trop gâtés… Ce n'est rien… Rien comparé à … à ce que je vis maintenant. »

Alastor hocha la tête, un peu sonné. La main de Dumbledore serra la sienne, essayant de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il tentait de dire maladroitement. L'Auror leva la tête vers son ami et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Il pouvait lire la détermination dans le regard de celui avec qui il partageait tant depuis qu'il avait été délivré de l'emprise de Bartemius Crouch Jr.. La détermination et l'affection… Il n'osait poser un mot plus fort sur ce qui pouvait les unir tous les deux. Il savait juste qu'il n'avait jamais connu autant de bonheur mais aussi de douleur auprès d'une personne. Douleur à l'idée de la perdre, par tragédie ou par lassitude.

Dumbledore sourit. Moody, automatiquement, lui rendit son sourire. Comme toujours, il était trop passionné, il se laissait emporter par des conclusions hâtives.

« Maintenant que cela est réglé, Alastor, de quoi parlions-nous ?

- Des sorts de protection installés aux abords du Terrier pour Noël… »

Ils continuèrent leur conversation. Moody ne prit congé que tard dans la nuit. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il franchit la porte du bureau du Directeur qu'il lâcha enfin la main d'Albus…


	5. Querelle HarryRon

_Titre : Querelle  
Pairing : Harry/Ron  
Rating : G  
Disclaimer : Tout à JKR (et un peu à la Warner, aussi !)_

« Tu m'emmerdes ! » Cria-t-il, en claquant la porte.

Harry balança un livre sur la porte de la chambre. Il étouffait de rage. Des larmes de colère perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il s'assit sur son lit, frappant du poing sur le matelas.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer… Il soupira. Il n'y avait pas un jour sans qu'ils ne se chamaillent. Il ne le supportait plus. Ils n'auraient jamais dû se décider, maintenant ils ne s'entendaient plus. Ils avaient perdu leur profonde amitié, celle qui les avait liée depuis leur entrée au collège.

Lentement, les larmes coulèrent. Il ne savait même plus comment avaient commencé les disputes. Sûrement à cause de leur lutte contre les Mangemorts et Voldemort… Ron n'aimait pas qu'il se lance tête baissée dans des plans qu'il trouvait foireux. Pourtant on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'épargne lui non plus. Il passait son temps à essayer de le protéger, se mettant au devant du danger sans se soucier de sa propre vie.

La dernière bataille contre le groupe de Mangemorts dirigé par Lestrange l'avait une nouvelle fois conduit à se mettre en danger sans aucune raison. De retour à la maison, Harry l'avait traité d'idiot et ils avaient alors débuté une nouvelle querelle. Plus violente que les autres. Il se souvenait de l'avoir insulté et de lui avoir jeté des reproches, certains justifiés mais d'autres complètement infondés. Toute sa peur et sa crainte de le perdre s'étaient exprimées par des injures et des remarques déplacées. Ron, bien sûr, avait répondu. Il était devenu de plus en plus rouge et d'un coup, il avait explosé, remettant à sa place son héros de meilleur ami. Et alors, il lui avait dit. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lancer à Ronald :

« Je maudis le jour où tout a commencé… »

Le visage de son ami avait blanchi et il était parti.

Il pleurait maintenant. Il regrettait déjà ses paroles. Il les avait regrettées dès qu'il les avait prononcées, pendant même qu'il les disait…

Il aurait voulu revenir en arrière avant ces mots, avant même cette dispute pour n'exprimer seulement que sa peur et ses inquiétudes. Il ne voulait pas le perdre.

Il s'était endormi. Il sentit un léger frôlement sur sa joue. Il ouvrit ses yeux.

Il sourit. Ron était là devant lui. Il lui caressa le bras. Encore à moitié endormi, de sa voix rauque, il le supplia de l'excuser. Le rouquin se pencha.

Bien sûr qu'il lui pardonnait. Cela faisait trop mal de le savoir loin de lui. Il voulait rester à ses côtés. Mais il ne supportait plus les disputes.

Alors ils devaient essayer de discuter et de trouver des solutions. Mais Harry devait promettre de ne plus se lancer la tête la première dans la gueule du loup. Et lui, il promettrait de ne plus vouloir le protéger au péril de sa vie.

Harry acquiesça.

Ils scellèrent leur nouvel accord par un long baiser.

Harry serra son amant dans ses bras. Il l'aimait tellement. Il savait qu'il y aurait de nouvelles disputes, il n'était pas capable de penser avant d'agir comme Ron ne pouvait pas le regarder se faire massacrer sans se mettre en danger.

Il espérait juste qu'ils pourraient se quereller jusqu'au bout, jusqu'après la dernière bataille et ensuite… Pour pouvoir construire une vie ensemble.


	6. Drabbles Remus dit non à Tonks

**Thème** : Remus dit non à Tonks!  
**Personnages** : Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks et Sirius Black (Remus/Sirius implicite)  
**Rating** : G  
**Disclaimer **: Toujours pas à moi.  
**Note de l'auteur** : ces drabbles ont été écrits pour Zazaone, dans le cadre d'ecrirepouraider (allez sur mon livejournal pour plus de détail). Elle m'a demandée une série de drabbles ayant pour thème Remus disant non à Tonks (puisque je suis une incurable SiryMoonienne qui refuse la version de JKR).

« Remus et moi, on va se marier ! » s'exclama la jeune Nymphadora, décidée.  
Remus la regarda, bouche bée. Des rires s'élevèrent autour d'eux. Nymphadora, butée, tapa du pied.  
« Moi, j'vous dit qu'c'est vrai, d'abord. Pa'ce que Remus c'est mon homme de la vie ! » La petite fille se serra contre Lupin, cachant ses joues rouges dans son torse.  
Sirius s'approcha, posant son bras autour du cou du châtain.  
« Nymph', ce n'est pas possible. »  
Remus, désolé, essaya de consoler la fillette avec du chocolat. Il sourit à Sirius.  
Il avait déjà son homme de la vie.

_RemusSirius_

Le baiser fut brutal. Il retrouvait les lèvres qu'il avait connues dans sa jeunesse, leurs langues se coulaient l'une contre l'autre. Il glissa ses doigts dans les longs cheveux bruns. Et cette odeur… Celle-la même qui ne l'avait plus quitté à partir du moment où il avait croisé ce petit garçon nerveux et énergique qui partageait son dortoir. Il se rappela leur premier baiser. Il était, à l'époque, plus timide et maladroit.  
Des larmes coulaient le long des ses joues. Il avait l'impression de le retrouver et pourtant… Il se dégagea de l'étreinte et dit, le plus fermement possible :  
« Non… Nymphadora… Non. »  
Devant lui, Sirius fit place à une jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Elle aussi pleurait. Elle regarda le lycanthrope sortir de la pièce.  
Jamais il ne serait à elle.

_MoonyPadfoot_

La nervosité la rendait encore plus maladroite. Depuis le début de la réunion, elle avait réussi à casser une tasse, à faire tomber le sucrier, à renverser du thé sur Kingsley. Elle n'avait entendu aucun des mots échangés, ne saurait répéter aucune des décisions prises.  
Elle le dévorait des yeux plus ou moins discrètement.  
C'était ce soir. Elle allait se lancer. Elle lui demanderait et il devrait accepter. Il n'avait pas le choix.  
Lorsque les membres de l'Ordre commencèrent à partir, elle s'approcha de l'homme.  
« Remus ? » Il se retourna, souriant. « Que dirais-tu d'aller boire un verre ensemble. Je connais un endroit sympa. »  
Mais l'attention du lycanthrope fut vite détournée. Sirius, dans l'encadrement de la porte, faisait signe à son ami.  
« Pas ce soir, Nymphadora. Demain… »  
Il rejoignit son meilleur ami sous le regard attentif de la jeune fille.  
La nervosité la gagna à nouveau. Demain, elle recommencerait. Et, cette fois-ci, il dirait oui.

_RemySiry_

« Non ! »  
Tonks le fixa, les yeux grands ouverts. Il lui retourna son regard, ferme. Il ne devait pas céder. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, ça serait désastreux. Il se sentit vaciller en remarquant que la jeune fille était au bord des larmes.  
« Mais Remus…  
- Non, Nymphadora. C'est hors de question ! »  
La jeune femme baissa la tête, abattue. Elle sortit de la cuisine et se cogna contre son cousin. L'homme lança un coup d'œil interrogateur à sa parente qui s'enfuit précipitamment. Il sourit.  
« Alors, Moony, tu fais du mal à ma cousine ? »  
Remus soupira.  
« Tu aurais pu lui donner ce qu'elle voulait, quand même ! »  
Le loup-garou fronça les sourcils, irrité.  
« Si tu veux pouvoir manger convenablement, Padfoot, je te conseillerais de te taire. Je ne peux pas laisser Nymphadora m'aider à la cuisine ! J'imagine déjà la tête de Molly en retrouvant cette pièce dévastée et les enfants empoisonnés… »  
Sirius éclata de rire. Cela devait être génétique : les Black avaient tendance à être nul en cuisine mais doué à faire sortir de leurs gonds les loups-garous coincés.

_LupinBlack_

Je rentre sur la pointe des pieds dans la chambre silencieuse. Remus me tourne le dos. Depuis l'évènement, il ne sort plus de cette chambre. L'odeur de mon cousin est omniprésente. Je serre les poings, refoule mes larmes. J'aimerai tellement qu'il se retourne, me regarde et ne voit que moi. Doucement, comme si j'avais peur de déranger, je vais jusqu'au lit. L'expression sur son visage me blesse plus que tous ses refus. Il tient dans ses mains celles de l'autre homme. Il n'y croit pas et pourtant, c'est vrai ; Sirius Black est sorti de derrière le voile.  
« Remus, » je murmure. Il faut que je sache.  
Il reporte son attention vers moi mais ses doigts se resserrent sur ceux de Sirius.  
« Cela ne va rien changer entre nous, n'est-ce pas ? » Un vague espoir me maintient debout. Son sourire transperce mon cœur. Merlin, comme je l'aime !  
« Bien sûr que non ! » Je veux sourire. « Tu seras toujours une amie très chère, … »  
Il s'arrête brusquement. Sirius s'agite dans son réveil. La main de Remus glisse sur sa joue, apaisante. Je sors rapidement, refusant d'assister à l'éveil de mon cousin, d'entendre les mots d'amour, de voir les tendres caresses…  
Je fuis.


	7. Bal MollyTonks

_Titre/Thème : Bal  
Pairing : Molly Weasley/Nymphadora Tonks (un peu de RemusSirius à la fin)  
Rating : G  
Disclaimer : Si les personnages m'appartenaient, nous sommes bien d'accord que JAMAIS Tonks n'aurait pu approcher Remus !  
Note de l'auteur : Un délire yuri complet sur le thème de bal du village (thème un peu transformé) et dans lequelon m'a obligée à y insérer un baiser... Je me suis vengée par la suite ! (rire sadique)_

* * *

Tonks pleurait à chaudes larmes dans sa chambre. Encore une fois, ce couillon de loup-garou la laissait en plan un soir important, pour essayer de trouver un énième sort pour libérer Sirius de l'Arche. Comme si cela pouvait servir à quelque chose! Ce clébard était crevé, elle se tuait à le lui répéter mais il ne l'écoutait pas! Elle se remit à sangloter plus fortement quant elle se rappela des paroles blessantes qu'il avait eu à son encontre quand elle avait osé insulter son cher cousin.

Elle entendit deux petits coups frappés à la porte. Elle renifla. La personne de l'autre côté de la porte dut prendre cela pour un assentiment car elle entra.

Tonks vit apparaître Molly Weasley. La femme la regarda tristement. Quel gâchis! Elle était pourtant si belle dans cette robe… les hommes peuvent être si aveugles! Elle soupira. La preuve, son Arthur préférait faire mumuse avec ses jouets moldus que de lui tenir compagnie (c'était d'ailleurs très insultant…).

«Nymphadora…» Chuchota-t-elle.

La jeune femme pleura plus fortement en entendant son prénom maudit. C'était le pompon! Molly lui tendit un mouchoir que la métamorphage ne voyait pas. Alors, gentiment, elle lui moucha le nez puis essuya ses yeux et ses joues. Elles se fixèrent. Molly tapotait le dos de la jeune fille.

«Allons, allons, Nymphadora, pas besoin de te mettre dans tous tes états…  
- Mais enfin…. C'est-c'est…» Elle renifla. Molly la remoucha, elle se laissait faire. «C'est le Grand-Bal-Pour-Célebrer-La-Mort-De-Vous-Savez-Quoi-tué-Par-Celui-Qui-A-Survécu-Plein-De-Fois! C'est le plus grand évènement du monde Sorcier depuis la perte de virginité de Sirius… évènement auquel je n'ai pas pu participer parce que je n'étais pas née…. Ce qui montre à quel point je rate tout! Et pour en rajouter, mon-mon-MON petit ami me laisse tomber pour sauver un copain… accessoirement, son meilleur ami… et mon cousin… qui, je le rappelle, est MORT depuis des SIECLES! Et moi, je suis là comme une conne…» Sa voix mourut, un nouveau sanglot la secoua. Elle baissa les bras de désespoir.  
«Surtout que tu es très belle dans ta robe, nota Madame Weasley. Elle met en valeur ta poitrine.  
- Merci, renifla Tonks.  
- … Moi qui avait toujours pensé que tu étais plus plate qu'Hermione à 11 ans…  
- Molly!  
- Mais enfin, Nymphadora, tu peux y aller au bal, si tu veux! Tu n'as besoin d'aucun homme!  
- Toute… toute seule? Non, je serai la risée de tous! En particulier de Ginny qui, depuis qu'elle s'est faite larguée par Harry pour Ron, par Hermione pour Zabini et par Neville pour Luna…  
-… et n'oublie pas, par Dean pour Seamus, compléta la mère de la dite larguée.  
- Oui. Elle est persuadée que je finirai comme elle, une vielle fille aigrieet mal embouchée!»

Molly l'observa un long moment. Les grands yeux pleurnichards de Tonks se remplissaient d'eau. Elle la trouva touchante mais aussi diablement sexy dans cette petite robe décolletée. Elle laissait peu de liberté à l'imagination. Cela faisait longtemps que la sorcière ne s'était pas accordée un écart extraconjugal. 

Elle se leva, décidée.

«Tu n'iras pas seule, foi de Molly Weasley. Ce mollusque d'Arthur ne veut pas y aller non plus. Il préfère ses bidules moldus. Moi qui lui avait acheté un beau costume… J'ai une idée. Je vais enfiler ce costume. En l'ajustant magiquement, il devrait m'aller. Ainsi je pourrai être ton cavalier et tu seras ma poule!»

Tonks la fixa, en silence. 

«Oh, Molly, vous feriez ça pour moi?  
- Bien sûr, ma belle. Rien que pour toi!»

Tonks la regardait, admirative. Molly, rengorgée, entoura les épaules de la jeune fille d'un bras et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle se détacha rapidement et sortit de la pièce pour aller se changer.

Tonks sourit. Ses problèmes étaient finis. On verra, Ginny, qui sera la dernière à rire. 

Elle en oublia Lupin, qui avait pourtant réussi à trouver la bonne formule (au bout de la centième!) et se débattait avec un Sirius sérieusement affamé mais, surtout, en manque sexuellement. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui tendre le panier qu'il avait préparé que Black lui avait sauté dessus. 

Pour son plus grand bonheur!


	8. Silence HermioneGinny

**Titre :** Silence  
**Pairing :** Hermione/Ginny  
**Rating :** G  
**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi.  
**Note de l'auteur :** Ecrit pour un atelier pour le forum la lanterne fringante.

* * *

Ses yeux s'habituaient peu à peu à l'obscurité. Elle voyait de plus en plus nettement les contours des meubles et des objets qui trônaient dans la chambre. Elle laissait son regard à moitié aveuglé visiter le lieu qu'elle pensait pourtant connaître par cœur. Mais, maintenant, il lui semblait que ce qui était posé sur la table de chevet ou les objets par terre près de l'armoire étaient complètement différents. Elle voyait des ombres inquiétantes là où il n'y avait qu'une chaussette dans la journée.

Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de se détendre. Mais son cerveau continuait à tourner, à former de nouveaux plans si ceux déjà prévus devaient se révéler inopérants, essayant de deviner chaque réaction future et chaque moyen pour y parer. Et, quand enfin, à bout d'épuisement, elle s'assoupissait, de nouvelles images l'assaillaient. De nouveaux doutes. Elle soupira.

Et ce silence… C'était si inhabituel dans cette maison. Même la goule s'était endormie. Pas de bruit dans les tuyaux, pas de craquements dans les escaliers, pas de bruit d'explosion, pas de cris… Elle donnerait tout pour qu'enfin un bruit, un tout petit bruit retentisse… Des pas de gnomes dans le jardin, un ricanement derrière la porte, un gémissement de terreur de Ronald en proie à un nouveau cauchemar (_Laisse-moi sale araignée !_).

Un mouvement près d'elle la fit tourner la tête, un glissement de drap, le rapprochement d'un corps. Le silence encore pourtant. Elle sentit le doux parfum du shampooing s'échappant des mèches rousses. Bientôt, elle sera loin d'ici. Elle la quittera pour aider son meilleur ami. Ils avaient une mission à accomplir.

Elle se souvenait des yeux marron rageurs quand elle lui avait qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir, qu'elle devait rester près de sa famille, en sécurité. Ginny lui avait alors tourné le dos, sans un mot. C'était la première fois qu'elle laissait une dispute sans argumenter.

Le silence.

C'était si inhabituel entre elles. Depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, elles se disaient tout, se racontant le moindre secret, se découvrant entièrement, se donnant l'une à l'autre.

Quand une main de la rousse vint entourer sa taille, elle se détendit progressivement Cette chaleur qui se propageait de sa paume à sa peau lui parlait autant que les plus doux des mots. Elle dormit peu cette nuit-là mais elle réussit à se reposer assez pour ne pas être trop fatiguée à son réveil.

Ce ne fut qu'après le petit déjeuner rapide, quand madame Weasley les enjoignit à s'habiller pour attendre les premiers invités que le silence fut rompu.

« Promets-moi de faire attention… Si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose, je te jure qu'après avoir tué le Mangemort responsable dans d'horribles souffrances, je te retrouverais et je te ferais perdre le goût de me quitter… »

Elle fixa la plus jeune, surprise. Puis elle sourit et se penchant sur Ginny, elle l'embrassa délicatement. Elle allait lui répondre quand elle fut interrompue par Fleur. Elles ne se quittèrent pas du regard, tout en habillant la future mariée.

Hermione attendait le soir avec impatience. Cette nuit ne sera pas si silencieuse…


	9. Couvre chef RonHarry

_Thème : Couvre-chef  
Pairing : RonHarry  
Rating : PG  
Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR  
Note de l'auteur : Drabble écrit pour un atelier d'écriture du forum La Lanterne Fringante. _

* * *

Depuis que Ron habitait du côté moldu, il adorait porter différents couvre-chefs. Cela amusait grandement Harry.

La première fois qu'ils s'étaient promenés tous deux dans les rues commerciales et touristiques londoniennes, le rouquin était tombé en arrêt devant une petite échoppe qui vendait de drôles de chapeaux. Ils ressemblaient au haut de forme que son père avait, un jour, ramené de son boulot –ensorcelé pour qu'ils bouchent la vue de son porteur, permettant à des voleurs malfaisants de le détrousser sans soucis- mais ils étaient encore plus grands, plus larges et multicolores. Grâce à Harry, il s'en acheta un portant le drapeau anglais.

Ce fut le premier d'une longue série.

A chacune de ses sorties, le benjamin des Weasley ramenait à leur appartement un chapeau différent ; des casquettes de toutes les couleurs et portant différents messages, des bérets, des bobs, des chapeaux de cowboy, un chapeau de paille et même un melon ! Et non seulement, il en achetait mais il commença même à les porter.

Cela fit vite sensation dans sa famille. Arthur Weasley examina sa casquette d'un air circonspect. Les jumeaux s'en emparèrent et essayèrent le couvre-chef de différentes façons, les enseignant par la même à leur petit frère.

Très vite, Ron ne sortit plus sans un de ses chapeaux, le combinant aux vêtements qu'il portait.

Au départ, la situation amusa Potter. Petit à petit, il s'habitua à cette drôle de manie. Il ne commença à être agacer que lorsque son petit ami se mit à les porter chez eux. Dès le réveil, Ron sortait un bonnet ou un Stetson différent. Bientôt, le Survivant ne vit plus la couleur de cheveux qu'il aimait tant.

Une nuit, après une soirée plutôt animée chez Seamus, Harry entraîna Ron jusqu'à leur lit. Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement. Le rouquin retira lentement la chemise de son amant puis la sienne. Ils s'allongèrent sur les draps, prêts à continuer cette charmante soirée mais quand le brun fit mine d'enlever la casquette rouge de son petit ami, celui-ci se déroba.

Harry se figea. Il fixa le sorcier devant lui puis fronça les sourcils. Il s'imaginait déjà faisant l'amour avec un Ronald chapeauté. Il eut très envie de rire ; d'ailleurs, il ne s'en priva pas !

Ron, déconcerté, le regarda. Le brun secoua la tête et, d'un geste lent, ôta ce qui couvrait celle de son amant. L'autre sourit, gêné, puis finit par se pencher sur les lèvres du Survivant. Ils purent ainsi poursuivre ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

Ron continua d'acheter des chapeaux différents et de les porter mais Harry ne le vit plus jamais avec l'un d'eux à l'intérieur de leur appartement… et encore moins dans leur lit !


	10. Sous la neige FredGeorge

_Thème : Sous la neige  
Personnages : Fred, George Weasley et Lee Jordan  
Rating : G  
Diclaimer : Toujours pas à moi.  
Note de l'auteur : Ecrit pour l'atelier de mai de la lanterne. Attention, SPOILER du TOME 7._

Quand ils étaient petits, avant d'aller à Poudlard, en hiver, ils attendaient tous deux la neige. La première journée enneigée était l'occasion de crier dans la chambre avec joie et excitation, ce qu'il leur valait toujours des commentaires irrités de la part de leur mère. Dès que les premiers flocons apparaissaient, ils auraient voulu se précipiter dans leur jardin et jouer sous la neige.

Ils aimaient se battre, en particulier contre leurs autres frères. Ils gagnaient contre Percy à chaque fois ! Les deux frères faisaient des concours pour savoir qui ferait la boule la plus grosse ou celle qui irait le plus loin. Ils se promenaient dans la campagne autour du Terrier, leurs bottes s'enfonçant dans la neige moelleuse. Molly n'était jamais contente de les voir revenir avec leurs chaussures remplies d'eau et leurs vêtements trempées.

Ils aimaient fabriquer des armées de bonhomme de neige. Ils rêvaient de les enchanter pour qu'ils se battent réellement. Ils avaient supplié leur père de le faire pour eux. Ils savaient qu'ils auraient pu gagné gain de cause mais leur mère avait toujours refusé. Alors, pour rire, ils avaient fait croire au petit Ronnie que le Père Noël utilisait les bonhommes de neige comme gardes. Ils étaient chargés de punir les enfants qui n'étaient pas sages. S'il y en avait autant autour de la maison, c'était parce qu'aucun des jeunes Weasley n'était un gentil enfant, pas même Percy ! La nuit de Noël, ils s'animeraient et viendraient les chercher dans leur lit pour les emmener dans l'endroit où on enfermait les méchants garnements ! Pendant longtemps, Ronald ne put voir un nez en forme de carotte sans blêmir de peur.

Ce qu'ils préféraient par-dessus tout était de se coucher dans la neige, le visage tourné vers le ciel bas et nuageux. Alors, de concert, ils bougeaient leurs bras et leurs jambes, main dans la main, et laissaient leurs empreintes. Quand ils se relevaient, ils avaient la satisfaction de voir que leurs traces se ressemblaient en tout point.

Ils avaient continué à jouer sous la neige même en entrant au collège. Si pendant longtemps, ils avaient été seuls, laissant rarement l'un de leurs frères participer à leurs jeux, ils avaient finalement accepté d'élargir leur duo et adopter un triplé qui n'avait rien de commun avec eux. Lee n'avait jamais dessiné d'ange ni écrit son prénom avec son urine dans la neige. Il découvrit ces petits plaisirs hivernaux avec les jumeaux Weasley.

George se releva. Il n'avait plus tracé d'anges depuis leur sortie de Poudlard. Il s'agenouilla près de la pierre et nettoya les quelques flocons qui y étaient restés sans fondre. Il caressa les lettres du prénom qui y étaient gravés.

Ce fut ainsi que Lee le trouva. Il ne dit rien tout en se plaçant près de son meilleur ami. Il vit George sortir plusieurs accessoires d'un sac. Le jeune Weasley créa, sur l'empreinte laissée par sa tête, le visage d'un bonhomme souriant.

Jordan sut que cette vision aurait plu à Fred.

Fred qui serait, maintenant, moins seul sous la neige.


	11. Chuuuuuuuuuuuuut ! RonHarry

_Titre** : **Chuuuuuuuuuuuuut !  
Pairing : HarryRon  
Disclaimer : Bien que j'essaie de garder Ron rien qu'à moi, ça ne semble pas marcher... Rien ne m'appartient.  
Thème : tapage nocturne  
Note de l'auteur : drabble écrit avec un thème de la communauté lj frenchdrabble._

« Mais tu vas t'arrêter ! » cria Ron au-dessus de lui.  
Harry, bien que fatigué, pouffa.  
« - Tu t'épuises pour rien, tu le sais…  
- Argh ! J'aimerais dormir ! Elle peut pas s'arrêter de frapper sur les tuyaux, cette saleté de goule !  
- Chuuuuuuuut… Tu vas réveiller les autres ! »  
Ron soupira.  
« - Si elle pouvait stopper son tapage… »  
Harry se redressa, une idée en tête. Ils n'arriveraient pas à dormir de toute manière, la goule de la maison ayant décidée de faire la java au-dessus d'eux.  
« Je connais bien une façon de te distraire mais… euh…  
- Ah ? Dis toujours… »  
Dans l'obscurité, Ron vit son meilleur ami s'approcher. Il sourit, il devinait aisément ce que Harry avait en tête. Il rit légèrement quand il sentit le Survivant se coucher près de lui.  
« - On pourrait toujours faire plus de bruit qu'elle… »  
Ron approuva et embrassa l'autre garçon.  
Il n'entendit plus de bruits venant de la goule, le restant de la nuit. En fait, il n'y prêta plus attention…


	12. Ne joue pas à l'innocente SybillMinerva

_Titre : Ne joue pas à l'innocente !  
Pairing : Sybill Trelawney/Minerva McGonagall  
Rating : G  
Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR  
Note de l'auteur : Ecrit pour la communauté lj "frenchdrabble" dans le cadre du femslash day (19 juillet 2008)_

* * *

Tout le monde prenait Sybill Trelawney pour une sorcière fantasque et inoffensive. Seule Minerva savait à quel point le deuxième qualificatif était faux.

Oh oui, elle le savait, elle ! Elle connaissait bien Sybill. Elle la voyait manœuvrer lentement et sans bruit pour ne pas se faire remarquer, gardant ce regard d'innocence pour mieux tromper ceux qu'elle côtoyait. Mais elle n'était pas née, la personne qui pourrait berner Minerva McGonagall.

« Ssssybiiiiill, siffla le professeur de Métamorphoses. Tu peux tout de suite arrêter tes simagrées. Je sais très bien ce que tu manigances ! »

La femme s'arrêta, regardant Minerva de ses grands yeux innocents cachés derrière ses grosses lunettes. Elle paraissait au bord des larmes, se mordillant la lèvre comme si elle cherchait une excuse pour se justifier. Minerva leva les yeux au ciel, elle savait qu'elle allait flancher. Elle tendit une main vers le professeur de Divination et lui prit la plante qu'elle avait entre les doigts. Elle fit signe à Sybill de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle lui caressa la joue et murmura :

« Tu sais bien que tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour arriver à tes fins… »

Le professeur de Divination sourit alors que Minerva se penchait vers elle. Elle gloussa de joie avant de se laisser embrasser.

Non, Sybill Trelawney n'était pas innocente, pensa Minerva tout en jouant avec la branche de gui qui se trouvait entre ses mains.


	13. Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare

_Titre : Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.  
Pairing : Narcissa Malfoy/Molly Weasley  
Rating : G  
Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi  
Note de l'auteur : Deuxième drabble écrit pour la com' lj "frenchdrabble", dans le cadre du femslash day (19 juillet 2008)_

* * *

Cela avait commencé après la Grande Bataille. Molly avait observé la famille Malfoy. D'abord, pour les surveiller. Après tout, Lucius était un Mangemort avant que sa femme ne trahisse Voldemort pour son fils, peut-être avait-il encore des envies de faire ressusciter les idées de son ancien maître ? Puis, elle avait vu Narcissa, son comportement avec Draco, son amour pour lui. Et elle s'était sentie attirée vers cet amour qu'elle reconnaissait puisqu'elle le ressentait elle aussi. Narcissa Malfoy, bien que femme de Mangemort, était une mère comme elle.

Elle l'avait apprivoisée. Cela n'avait pas été facile, la blonde ne se laissait pas approcher aisément. Molly y était allée pas à pas, ne demandant rien et donnant beaucoup.

Et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, elles étaient devenues amies. Cela l'avait, elle aussi, surprise. Bien sûr, c'était ce qu'elle voulait mais elle ne pensait pas, au vu du caractère de l'autre femme, l'obtenir.

Elles discutaient, parlaient de leurs familles respectives, de leurs enfants puis des petits-enfants… Plus tard, à voix basse, par peur de briser un tabou, elles se confièrent, racontant à l'autre des choses dont elles n'avaient parlé à personne, même pas à leurs maris.

Si leur amitié étonna les gens autour d'elles, aucun n'y fit allusion. Elles vivaient leur relation comme elles l'entendaient.

À la mort d'Arthur, Narcissa rendit visite quotidiennement à Molly, veillant sur elle. Quand ce fut au tour de Lucius de les quitter, elles s'installèrent toutes deux au Terrier, Narcissa laissant le manoir de famille à Draco.

Elles n'auraient jamais imaginé être aussi proches d'une personne qui ne soit pas leurs maris. Et pourtant, même si, chacune à leur façon, elles avaient été heureuses avec eux, elles étaient maintenant ravies de vieillir ensemble, jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.

Narcissa sourit à Molly, de son petit sourire pincé qui amusait tant la plus vieille. Molly se pencha vers son amie et l'embrassa délicatement.

Mais elles devaient se dépêcher de préparer le thé. Bientôt Rose serait là ! Elle avait annoncé qu'elle avait une surprise pour ses deux grands-mères préférées. Et ces dernières se doutaient qu'elle voulait leur parler du même sujet qui semblait tenir à cœur à Scorpius.

Elles riaient au-dessus des tasses de thé ; elles espéraient pouvoir profiter du spectacle quand la bonne nouvelle serait annoncée à Draco et à Ron.


	14. Don't pretend youll ever forget about me

_Titre :Don't pretend you'll ever forget about me.  
Pairing : Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas  
Note de l'auteur : ecrit sans contrainte particulière, j'ai eu juste envie d'un SeamDean. Le titre vient d'une chanson des Fall Out Boy._

Couché sur l'herbe, il voyait défiler les nuages. Ces derniers passaient au-dessus de sa tête, paresseusement. Il avait d'abord commencé par essayer de trouver des formes aux moutons d'air mais son esprit vagabondait maintenant, pris dans le coton. Il dormait éveillé.

Il sursauta quand un corps lui tomba dessus. Il se redressa sur les coudes pour regarder son meilleur ami qui le fixait d'un air coquin. Il leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa retomber sur l'herbe, les bras en croix.

Il ne réagit pas quand l'importun releva son tee-shirt puis caressa son torse de ses doigts. Il essaya de ne pas bouger quand des petits baisers y furent déposés. Il se concentrait sur les nuages, essayant de ne rien ressentir.

Il ferma tout de même les yeux quand son cou fut attaqué. Un souffle dans son oreille.

« Tu es toujours fâché ? »

Dean fronça les sourcils, considérant l'air mi-contrit, mi-incertain de son petit ami. Il leva les mains vers son visage, caressa sa joue puis, d'un geste ferme, attrapa sa nuque pour l'approcher de lui.

« - Si tu me refais le même coup, je te promets que je ne te le pardonnerai pas ! Je t'interdis de recommencer à draguer Malfoy sous mes yeux…  
- Je ne… » commença l'Irlandais mais le regard furieux de Dean le dissuada de continuer. Il se contenta de hocher la tête, promettant ainsi de mieux se comporter.

La poigne de Thomas se fit moins ferme tandis que Seamus s'inclinait sur lui pour l'embrasser et s'allonger complètement sur son petit ami.

Dean savait que ça ne serait pas facile, que son amant aimait le faire tourner en bourrique mais il savait lui en faire voir aussi ! Il avait bien l'intention de se défendre pour le garder pour lui. Il fit rouler le blond sur la pelouse et se releva pour le fixer.

Seamus le contemplait aussi, amusé.

« Je suis à toi », ronronna-t-il malicieusement, comme s'il le mettait au défi de continuer à faire de cette phrase une réalité.

L'autre sourit. Sortir avec Seamus n'était pas de tout repos mais c'était bien pour cette raison qu'il l'aimait.


	15. Mais c'est pas possible ! HermioneRon

_Titre : Mais c'est pas possible !  
Pairing : RonHermione  
Rating : G  
Disclaimer : Not mine  
Thème : débordement  
Note de l'auteur : écrit pour la com' frenchdrabble. _

* * *

Maintenant, c'était trop ! Hermione, excédée, parcourait son salon des yeux. Elle venait tout juste de rentrer chez eux, après sa journée de travail. La jeune femme aspirait à un peu de repos, avant de s'occuper de sa fille et de son mari. Mais voilà… alors que Ron était resté à la maison – soi-disant pour s'atteler à la compta de la boutique - et qu'il lui avait promis de ranger, elle avait retrouvé leur foyer dans un désordre indescriptible.  
La colère gonflait en elle. Son mari n'apprendrait jamais à être responsable !  
Elle alimentait sa colère avec chaque objet qu'elle ramassait magiquement, chaque détritus qu'elle jetait dans la poubelle. Cela la fit renifler de mépris. Et ce n'était pas comme si Ron ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie pour nettoyer leur maison !  
Soudain, son mari entra dans la pièce, dans un grand chahut, Rose sur les épaules.  
Voir le visage de sa fille barbouillé de chocolat et entendre le rire de son grand dadais d'époux furent la goutte de trop dans le vase du dicton.  
Le débordement fut tel qu'il laissa Ron et Rose figés. Quand le flot d'insultes se tarit et, alors que Hermione reprenait son souffle, le rouquin, rapidement, déposa sa fille sur le canapé et, de sa baguette, commença à mettre le salon en ordre, sous le regard encore furieux de sa femme. Les oreilles rouges, il tentait de ne pas croiser les yeux de Hermione, par peur d'entraîner une nouvelle vague de paroles fleuries.  
De plus, il ne voulait pas imaginer sa réaction si elle se rendait compte à quel point sa colère lui avait fait de l'effet. Il sourit légèrement, le visage caché.  
Il connaissait bien une ou deux façons de se faire pardonner, plus tard, dans la soirée…


	16. Pour quelques gouttes de bonheur Snack

_Titre : Pour quelques gouttes de bonheur  
Pairing : C'était censé être un SeverusSirius mais Severus est plus intéressé par ses potions... Allons savoir pourquoi...  
Rating : G  
Disclaimer : Tout à JKR  
Note de l'auteur : écrit pour la com' frenchdrabble sur le thème "étagère"._

* * *

Sifflotant presque gaiement, Severus agitait sa baguette de laquelle émanait un sort d'époussetage. Le maître des Potions s'adonnait à son activité relaxante hebdomadaire préférée. En effet, donner cours à des petits merdeux à peine sevrés et coucher avec un clébard enragé n'était pas de tout repos ! Une fois par semaine, Severus se laissait aller à ce petit plaisir solitaire – le seul qui lui restait depuis l'invasion de Black - qui lui permettait de retrouver calme et plénitude. Il arrivait à atteindre un niveau de zénitude intense jamais égalé… il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que c'était plus jouissif que le sexe… mais ça n'en était pas loin !

Chaque dimanche matin, alors que l'autre faisait sa grasse mat', il se réfugiait dans sa réserve et il était seul. Sans élèves et sans grand couillon à ses basques. Seul avec ses étagères chargées des plus merveilleux trésors sorciers.

Les petites fioles et les grands flacons étaient alignés sagement sur les planches de bois attendant, presque avec impatience, la caresse du sort qui allait les débarrasser de leur poussière. Pas une seule toile d'araignée, pas un seul parasite indésirable ne pouvait fouler ce terrain sacré.

Severus laissa glisser amoureusement ses longs doigts sur les courbes des potions : la potion Tue-Loup, la goutte du Mort-Vivant, le philtre de confusion… Il les connaissait toutes, il n'y en avait pas une qu'il n'avait pas préparée, étiquetée et rangée tendrement.

Lentement, pour faire durer le plaisir, il grimpa l'échelle l'amenant au top niveau. Doucement, il retira la poussière du flacon de veritaserum. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de menteurs qu'il avait menacé de cette potion, combinée à une goutte ou deux de philtre pour ratatiner la virilité… Pauvres abrutis ! Comme s'il allait gâcher une gorgée de cette merveille pour des êtres si insignifiants ! Il retint sa respiration quand il atteignit l'étagère où se tenait la miss Univers des potions –si l'on considérait le veritaserum comme la miss Monde- la potion Felix Felicis.

Il se rappelait encore de ce cours de Potions, lors de sa septième année, où il l'avait fabriqué. Il ne l'avait jamais utilisée, trop effrayé par cette promesse de bonheur. Il en avait si peu connu. Il frôla la minuscule fiole de sa baguette puis fronça les sourcils. Il y avait une tâche sur le verre… Précautionneusement, il la prit entre les doigts et se figea.

« Black ! » ragea-t-il.

--

« Sevy, bouchon, s'il te plaît ! Détache-moi ! »

Sourd aux prières de son futur ex-amant, Severus arpentait les étagères de sa bibliothèque, essayant de trouver un contre-sort contre le sortilège de Glue Perpétuelle. Il ne fit plus attention à Sirius, qu'il avait pendu au plafond, la tête en bas.

Coller sa photo sur SA fiole de Felix Felicis ! Il n'y avait bien que Sirius Black pour avoir cette idée débile. L'ancien Mangemort refusa d'entendre les arguments de l'animagus et ses beaux discours sur leur bonheur à deux.

Personne n'avait le droit de se mettre entre ses potions et lui !


	17. Loup garou ? Maraudeurs

_Titre :_ _Loup-garou ?  
Personnages : Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew et Remus Lupin.  
Rating : G  
Disclaimer : Rien à moi  
Note de l'auteur : Premier drabble sur le thème "garou" écrit pour la communauté lj frenchdrabble._

_

* * *

_« Un loup-garou. »

Ces deux mots furent prononcés d'une voix claire, sans aucune trace de peur. Peter, lui, frissonna. James hocha la tête, un peu pâle. Sirius continuait de parcourir le parchemin sur lequel ils avaient consigné leurs recherches sur l'étrange maladie de Remus. Ils n'étaient jamais autant allés à la bibliothèque.

« Que… que pen-pen-pen-sss-ez-é v-vous q-que nous de-e-vons faire, bredouilla Pettigrew, complètement paniqué à présent. Il f-faut p-p-prévenir le professeur Dumbledore q-qu'i-il y a un m-monst-…

- Tais-toi ! » gronda Sirius.

Ce dernier était toujours aussi calme face à leur découverte. Il comprenait maintenant les réactions de Remus vis-à-vis d'eux. Cela le rassurait. Ils pourraient dorénavant tout partager. Remus n'avait plus rien à leur cacher.

« - Siry a raison. Dumbledore doit déjà le savoir. Moi, je propose qu'on lui dise qu'on l'a découvert… »

Peter aurait voulu protester mais le regard noir de Black le fit taire.

« - Tu sembles oublier, rappela celui-ci, tout ce que Rem's a fait pour toi depuis notre première année. »

Le plus petit se recroquevilla sur lui-même devant un Sirius à moitié dégoûté.

« - Tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous, ajouta Potter en fixant son meilleur ami. »

Black n'avait pas besoin du poursuiveur pour s'en souvenir.

« - Que Remus soit un loup-garou ne change rien à notre amitié », reprit Black, avec force.

Un cri de surprise les fit se retourner vers la porte. Le jeune Lupin s'y tenait, les yeux écarquillés.

Un long silence s'installa durant lequel Pettigrew lança des petits coups d'œil autour de lui, cherchant un endroit, un trou, pour se cacher. Potter et Black observaient Lupin avec intensité, ne voulant pas le brusquer. Ce dernier tenait la porte à demie ouverte, comme s'il était prêt à s'enfuir. Sirius paraissait sur ses gardes, guettant le moindre mouvement de leur ami, prêt à bondir derrière lui.

Finalement, Remus hocha la tête puis il entra, avant de fermer la porte.


	18. Vampire ! SBRL

_Titre : Vampire !  
Pairing : Remus Lupin/Sirius Black  
Rating : R (comme quoi, tout arrive...)  
Disclaimer : S'ils étaient à moi...  
Note de l'auteur : Deuxième __drabble sur le thème "garou" écrit pour la communauté lj frenchdrabble._

_

* * *

_L'adolescent gémissait doucement, amenant légèrement son corps à la rencontre de la langue de Sirius. Le préfet se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, inconsciemment. C'était si bon. Il adorait quand l'animagus goûtait l'épiderme au bas de son dos, juste au-dessus de ses fesses. C'était bon et, en même temps, si frustrant.  
Il sentit les lèvres de Sirius poursuivre leur chemin le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Un autre gémissement s'échappa péniblement de sa gorge. Des baisers furent déposés délicatement sur son épaule ainsi que de légers mordillements. Il rit mollement.  
« Si tu continues, tu- ah – vas me laisser des marques ! »  
Une nouvelle morsure sur la base de sa nuque.  
« Vampire !  
- Loup-garou ! »  
Remus gloussa de l'absurdité de la remarque.  
« - Tu sais, j'ai assez de cicatrices…  
- Hummm, émit Sirius, oui mais ces traces là… » Il s'arrêta pour suçoter la peau d'une clavicule. « …, elles sont faites parce que je t'aime… parce que tu es à moi… »  
Remus mit du temps à réagir, à réfléchir, pris au dépourvu par une main de son ami qui voyageait de ses cuisses à ses fesses. Il allait répondre quelque chose mais ses mots se perdirent. Il oublia même qu'il voulait parler en sentant la bouche de son amant à cet endroit si spécial.

Il ne s'en souvint que bien plus tard quand il était en train de soigner une cicatrice. Il vit sur son épaule un suçon et caressa la marque, troublé. C'était la première fois que Padfoot le lui disait. Il devrait penser à lui répondre, après tout, il l'aimait aussi.

269 mots


	19. L'aube SBRL

_Titre : L'aube  
Pairing : Sirius Black/Remus Lupin  
Rating : G  
Disclaimer : Toujours patàmoi  
Note de l'auteur : Ecrit sur le thème "aube" de la communauté lj frenchdrabble._

_

* * *

_L'aube. C'était l'un des moments préférés de Remus. Elle annonçait une nouvelle journée, un nouveau départ, pour tout recommencer.

L'aube, c'était l'espoir. Celui que Sirius voit en lui plus qu'un ami, que le professeur Slughorn ne fasse pas cette interro surprise que Lily avait prédit…

C'était aussi à l'aube que le loup faiblissait. C'était l'ultime torture de la nuit avant que Remus ne revienne enfin à lui. C'était le bonheur de savoir qu'il serait tranquille pendant un mois.

Plus d'une fois, il se réveillait à l'aube, en sursaut, complètement reposé. Il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup d'heures de sommeil, à part pendant les quelques jours qui suivaient la pleine lune. Alors, dès qu'il s'éveillait, Remus roulait sur le côté et prenait un livre sur sa table de chevet jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de se préparer. Il était toujours le premier levé.

Ce matin-là, alors qu'il attrapait son livre, il sentit une main l'arrêter.

« Rendors-toi… il est trop tôt… »

Le loup-garou soupira. Sirius s'accrochait à lui pour qu'il se recouche.

« - Paddy, dors. Je ne suis plus fatigué… »

Le sourire de son petit ami lui apprit que celui-ci avait entendu ce qu'il voulait.

« - Viens. »

Sirius le prit dans ses bras puis l'embrassa.

« Y'a des choses plus intéressantes à faire que lire... », ajouta Black, en ronronnant.

Huuuummm, l'aube était vraiment le moment que Moony préférait dans la journée. Surtout depuis qu'il sortait avec Padfoot.


	20. Bonne nuit, Rrronnie ! RWVK

_Titre : Bonne nuit, Rrronnie !  
Pairing : Viktor Krum/Ron Weasley  
Rating : PG-13  
Disclaimer : Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi..._

_

* * *

_Tout en engloutissant un dernier canapé, Ron vérifia autour de lui qu'aucun de ses collègues ne l'avait repéré. Il n'était pas censé s'empiffrer alors qu'il était en service mais, le buffet était tellement tentant ! Et ce n'était pas comme s'il avait envie de se trouver là, à cette réception mondaine.

Plus le temps passait et plus il en avait assez d'être Auror. Ce métier de larbin ne l'intéressait plus. Il n'était pas comme Harry. Ce dernier était sollicité pour des missions différentes. Lui, on ne lui proposait que des affaires banales ou des surveillances fastidieuses.

Il pensait très souvent à accepter la proposition des jumeaux. Travailler dans leur magasin de farces et attrapes lui semblait de plus en plus tentant, en particulier parce que ses frères lui avaient proposé de s'associer avec eux et de gérer leur succursale à Pré-au-Lard.

Ron sortit de ses réflexions en remarquant des minis-fondants au chocolat. Miam ! Se léchant les babines par avance, il entreprit d'en faire disparaître quelques-uns dans son estomac. Il se lapait les doigts avec délice quand il surprit un regard amusé posé sur lui. Mince, un invité l'avait repéré ! Et pas n'importe lequel…

Il se détourna, en rougissant un peu, puis se dépêcha de se remettre à son poste, évitant les yeux qu'il sentait toujours sur lui. Il savait qu'il allait en entendre parler. Finalement amusé, il dissimula un sourire malicieux.

VKRW

Environ deux heures plus tard, la relève le sauva des mondanités ennuyeuses. Rapidement, il s'enfuit par les jardins du manoir où avait lieu la réception. Le transplanage n'y était pas possible pour des raisons de sécurité. Leur nouveau monde, celui d'après la guerre, était devenu très paranoïaque. Le rouquin se dirigeait le plus vite possible vers la zone pour transplaner, pressé de rentrer et de laisser derrière lui les manières guindées et la musique de chambre. Cependant, une main l'empêcha de continuer. Il fut tout de suite plaqué contre un arbre. Il reconnut très vite son agresseur.

« Krum !  
- Rrrrrrrrronald, ils étaient bons les gâteaux ? Tu avais l'airrr de te rrrégaler…  
- Krum… » murmura le roux.

Il ne se débattit pas quand le Bulgare l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Il répondit au baiser, caressant les joues et la nuque de l'autre homme.

« … Si quelqu'un nous voyait…  
- Nous sommes loin. Bien cachés… Nous pouvons aussi aller jusqu'à mon hôtel… Nous y serrrions seuls.  
- Et ton compagnon ? »

Le joueur international de Quidditch fronça les sourcils. En effet, il était venu en Angleterre avec un collègue. Ses traits se détendirent en voyant l'air taquin de son amant. Il adorait quand son rouquin jouait au jaloux.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas. Il a sa propre chambrrrre…  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Tu veux vérrrrrifier ? »

Le sourire qui illumina le visage de son petit ami lui donna sa réponse. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers la zone de départ ensemble.

RWVK

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi ? »

Le Bulgare se taisait, caressant les doigts de Ron entre ses mains. Étendu sur le ventre, le jeune Weasley observait son amant. Ils venaient de passer un bon moment à se prouver à quel point ils s'étaient manqués l'un l'autre. Ronald était heureux. Avec cette soirée et son travail, il avait cru qu'il ne pourrait voir son amoureux que le lendemain. Ils profitaient d'une petite accalmie avant la reprise de leurs activités pour discuter des projets d'avenir de l'Auror.

« - Si tu quittes ton boulot… tu pourrrrrais venirrr quelques temps en Bulgarrrie… passer un petit moment avec moi… »

La demande avait été faite avec hésitation mais sincérité. Ron fixa un point sur l'oreiller. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite alors qu'il réfléchissait à la proposition. Il n'en avait jamais rêvé, n'avait jamais osé. Il sourit.

« - Si… si j'accepte, je… je ne sais pas si je serai capable de te laisser après… mais je ne veux pas être un… un fardeau pour toi. Je ne veux pas que tu m'entretiennes… »

Le Bulgare déposa un baiser sur l'épaule parsemée de tâches de rousseur à sa portée.

« - Tu sais. En Bulgarrrrie, il y a aussi des enfants qui aiment fairre des blagues. Cela pourrrrrrait peut-êtrrre intérrrrresser tes frrrrèrrrrrrrres… »

Ils s'embrassèrent avec envie. Ron se coula entre les bras de son amant, très désireux de sceller leur accord d'une manière plus physique mais Viktor le repoussa doucement.

« Oh, j'ai oublié de te dirre… Tu n'aurrras pas à rrrrrester parr chez moi très longtemps. » Son amant le fixa, surpris. « J'ai signé avec le Club de Flaquemarrrrrre. Je commence chez eux dès le début de la prrrochaine saison, pourr cinq ans. »

Les yeux de Ronald s'illuminèrent. Il fondit sur son amant, encore plus heureux.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir, Viktor entendit son petit rouquin murmurer :

« Tu aurais pu signer avec les Chudley… »

L'Attrapeur rit légèrement, trop fatigué pour faire plus. Il chuchota à son amant qui ronflait déjà :

« Bonne nuit, Rrronnie… »


	21. Petit secret de maman RWHP

_Titre : Petit secret de maman  
Pairing/Personnage : Harry Potter/Ronald Weasley, présence de Molly Weasley  
Rating : PG  
Disclaimer : Non, non, je ne suis pas JKR..._

_

* * *

_Le rouquin fronça le nez. Il détourna la tête en serrant les lèvres. La cuillère percuta sa joue, y laissant une trace poisseuse. Le jeune homme assis en face de lui sur le lit soupira bruyamment :

« Ron ! Fais un effort… Si tu ne prends pas ton médicament, comment comptes-tu guérir ? »

Le malade garda la bouche fermée, restant le plus éloigné possible de la potion que Harry tenait. Par les culottes sales de Merlin, il ne boirait pas cette mixture infecte !

Le jeune Potter posa le flacon et la cuillère sur la table de chevet puis, s'inclina sur le roux pour déposer des baisers sur son cou et sur sa joue.

« Allez Ronnie. Si tu bois juste une petite cuillérée, je me glisserai dans ton lit cette nuit… à l'insu de tes parents et on pourra… »

Mais Ronald le repoussa fermement. Harry se leva, furieux, emportant le médicament avec lui.

Son petit ami pouvait être une telle tête de mule !

RWHP

Molly lui sourit en le voyant surgir dans la cuisine. Avant que le brun ne dise quoi que ce soit, elle le prit par les épaules et le fit s'asseoir à la table, lui désignant ce qu'il y avait dessus :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon chéri. Ronald n'a jamais aimé avaler les potions qu'on lui prescrivait… »

D'un geste de sa baguette, elle sortit une plaque du four sur laquelle des muffins reposaient. Dans un gros saladier, une nouvelle plâtrée de pâte à gâteaux attendait.

« Ceux-ci sont pour nous, dit-elle tout en plaçant les pâtisseries sur un plat pour qu'elles refroidissent. Quant à ceux qui vont cuire maintenant, ils vont avoir droit à un ingrédient spécial. »

Elle tendit la main vers la potion. Harry découvrit alors un secret de maman qui lui servirait plus tard.

HPRW

Ron lui sourit, après avoir englouti déjà trois muffins.

« Tu vois, Harry, j'ai pas besoin de ton médoc' ! Il suffit que je mange les bons gâteaux de ma maman ! »

Son petit ami étouffa un ricanement en voyant le roux se frotter le ventre, repu. Ce dernier le fixa alors, d'humeur taquine.

« Hé… Que ça ne t'empêche pas de… de venir me retrouver cette nuit… si tu veux toujours… »

Harry ne répondit pas mais il embrassa délicatement son amoureux sur la bouche. Après tout, Ron avait enfin pris son remède, il méritait bien une petite récompense !


	22. Quel drôle d'accoutrement ! ADAM

**Titre** : Quel drôle d'accoutrement !  
**Pairing** : Albus Dumbledore/Alastor Moody  
**Rating** : G  
**Disclaimer** : Rien nétàmouah  
**Note de l'auteur** : Ecrit pour la com' lj Frenchdrabble, dans le cadre du Merry Merry Christmas Challenge 2008, sur le thème "Se déguiser en Père Noël".

* * *

Alastor se stoppa net en voyant l'accoutrement de son amant. Ils devaient tous les deux assister à une réception de Noël organisée par le Ministère pour les orphelins de la guerre contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir lu sur l'invitation que c'était une soirée costumée…

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet accoutrement ? »

Albus sourit puis enfila son bonnet. Il se déplaça vers la cheminée devant laquelle était placée une hotte qui débordait de cadeaux.

« - Ceci, mon cher Alastor, est le costume que porte un homme aimé et attendu par tous les petits moldus, le 24 décembre au soir. Le Père Noël. »

Il plaça la hotte sur son dos, manquant de tomber.

« - Je ne comprends pas très bien Albus… Pourquoi lui avoir emprunté son costume s'il en a besoin ce soir ? »

La question prit tellement le Directeur au dépourvu qu'il ne bougea pas lors d'une longue minute avant d'éclater de rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Moody ne saisissait pas le motif son l'hilarité cependant, il commençait à s'en agacer. Voyant que le visage de son amant s'empourprait, Albus déposa la hotte et se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque.

« Mon cher ami, allons nous asseoir. Nous avons encore le temps avant de partir pour la soirée. Je vais vous raconter une histoire… Un conte de Noël. »


	23. Papier déchiré CCME

_Thème :_ Papier déchiré  
_Pairing :_ Marietta Edgecombe/Cho Chang (one-sided)  
_Rating :_ G  
_Disclaimer :_ Je laisse ces deux jeunes filles à JKR avec plaisir !  
_Ndla :_ Ecrit pour l'atelier de décembre de la Lanterne Fringante.

* * *

Chantonnant gaiement, Cho se coiffait tout en se regardant dans le miroir. Elle s'arrêta, tenant sa brosse à deux mains, ses yeux perdus dans le vague. Dans sa tête, elle se repassait les mots écrits par Harry. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que le Gryffondor soit assez romantique pour l'inviter à passer la journée de la Saint-Valentin avec lui. Elle sourit béatement puis soupira. Il était vraiment chou !

Dans le miroir, elle vit la porte s'ouvrir et sa meilleure amie entrer dans leur chambre. Elles se sourirent. Cho bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita vers Marietta, qu'elle prit dans ses bras.

« Mari, si tu savais ! »

La brune sautillait sur place. Marietta la fixa, visiblement amusée.

« - Je ne sais pas mais je vais apparemment ne pas tarder à être mise dans la confidence.  
- C'est Harry. Il m'a invitée à Pré-au-Lard pour la Saint-Valentin ! Tiens… »

Elle revint vers sa coiffeuse puis se retourna vers son amie, une lettre dans les mains.

« Lis ce qu'il m'a écrit. C'est si romantique… »

Trop prise par son excitation, l'Attrapeuse ne remarqua pas que Marietta s'était crispée. Machinalement, la jeune fille accepta le papier et commença à prendre connaissance de son contenu. Plus elle lisait et plus son humeur s'assombrissait. Elle avait pourtant espéré que le jeune homme soit aussi stupide qu'elle se l'imaginait. Elle tiqua en notant certaines tournures de phrase. Elle sut très vite qui avait réellement écrit cette missive pour sa meilleure amie. Hermione Granger était vraiment folle de ce Potter ! Elle fut tentée de partager cette découverte avec son amie mais elle savait déjà que cela ne servirait à rien. Cho n'écouterait jamais.

Elle l'écouta babiller sur le rendez-vous jusqu'au moment du départ pour la réunion de l'A.D., réunion que Cho attendait aussi avec impatience. Prétextant ne pas avoir terminé son devoir de Potions, Marietta resta dans leur dortoir.

Elle attendit une vingtaine de minutes avant de se lever et de se diriger vers le lit de la brune et de prendre, de sous l'oreiller, la lettre que Cho admirait tant. Alors, prise d'une rage folle, Marietta déchira le papier en morceaux.

Elle détestait Harry Potter. Elle le haïssait tellement qu'elle aurait aimé l'avoir sous ses doigts pour lui faire subir le même sort. Elle s'était imaginée pouvoir inviter Cho et lui avouer, enfin, ses réels sentiments mais maintenant…

Sa colère ne diminua pas quand le papier fut réduit à des confettis. Tout son corps criait à la vengeance, une vengeance lente et douloureuse, quelque chose qui fasse aussi mal à Potter. Oh oui, elle se vengerait, quelque soit le prix à payer !


	24. Germination PPPS

_Titre :_Germination  
_Pairing :_Mme Pomfrey/Pr Sprout  
_Rating_** :** G  
_Disclaimer :_Toujours patàmouah  
_Ndla :_ Ecrit pour l'atelier de janvier de la Lanterne fringante sur le thème "Cervicales".

* * *

Côtoyer Poppy Pomfresh n'était pas toujours de tout repos, comme l'avait déjà souvent constaté le Directeur. En particulier en période de grandes affluences, qu'elles soient dues à un simple rhume, à la scrofilute, aux bobos du quotidien, aux accidents en cours de Potions ou pendant celui de Soins aux Créatures Magiques ou encore les bras et les nez cassés au Quidditch – surtout après un match Serpentard/Gryffondor.

L'infirmière régnait sur son antre comme un capitaine sur son bateau. Elle commandait et tous, potions, elfes et malades, devaient obéir, se plier. Lui-même, le Directeur de Poudlard, n'avait aucun mot à dire. Il perdait tous ses droits quand il mettait un pied dans l'infirmerie, ce qui l'amusait au plus haut point, devait-il avouer. Voilà une femme qui ne craignait pas l'illustre sorcier, celui qui avait pourtant défié un grand mage noir. Certains jours, Albus aurait préféré être de nouveau en combat face à Grindelwald, avec tout ce que cela impliquait, qu'être sur le territoire de PomPom ! Quand elle lui jetait son regard lourd de reproches et qu'elle le sermonnait comme un des adolescents sous sa garde, il avait envie de disparaître dans un trou de souris…

Les élèves l'adoraient ou avaient peur d'elle, selon son humeur mais, surtout, selon que leur état était dû à leur propre stupidité ou à celle d'un autre. Il se souvenait de la rougeur du jeune Draco après une visite à l'infirmerie. Il fallait dire que ses menaces de faire amener, par son père, un meilleur médicomage, un vrai directement importé de Ste Mangouste, n'avaient mené qu'à un déculottage plus rapide. Généralement, Poppy utilisait peu les méthodes moldues… mais le thermomètre des non-sorciers se révélait parfois plus pratique…

Certains professeurs n'appréciaient pas toujours ses remarques, mais tous se pliaient à ses exigences. De toute manière, ils étaient eux aussi très territoriaux et ne supportaient pas la moindre concurrence dans leurs propres classes. La Grande Inquisitrice, Madame Ombrage, en avait été témoin. D'autres étaient devenus plus que des collègues…

En effet, Albus avait remarqué l'attachement qui existait entre Severus et Poppy. Tous deux pouvaient se lancer sur des débats virulents sur l'utilisation de certaines potions, le verisaterum pour ne pas le nommer et, même, s'envoyer des noms d'oiseaux ! Cependant, cela ne les empêchait pas de travailler de concert, le maître de Potions étant le premier fournisseur de remèdes de l'infirmerie. Si Poppy lui reprochait son haut taux d'accidents presque mortels pendant ses cours – elle faisait pourtant de la prévention à chaque début d'année avec des panneaux et des petits bonhommes animés-, elle était celle qui défendait l'homme le plus farouchement. Elle l'avait connu alors qu'il était élève et, plus d'une fois, l'avait aidé à panser ses blessures sans pour autant heurter sa fierté. Avec le temps, une solide amitié s'était créée entre eux, bien que Severus ne le reconnaîtrait jamais… Mais le Serpentard avait toujours été particulièrement aveugle dans ce domaine-là !

Cependant, si Poppy s'entendait avec tout le monde, Albus assistait souvent à des scènes étranges de maladresse de la part de l'infirmière quand celle-ci se trouvait en contact du Professeur Sprout. Les deux femmes travaillaient pourtant en étroite collaboration, la botaniste s'occupant avec amour des plants qui serviraient à fabriquer les potions. Mais dès qu'elle était avec Pomona, le cerbère de l'infirmerie se transformait en petit chiot. Un chiot inoffensif et très très malhabile. Et ce manège durait depuis tellement d'années qu'Albus ne les comptait plus.

Le problème était que Pomona, dans sa bonhomie habituelle, ne se rendait compte de rien et, souvent, taquinait la pauvre Poppy qui en devenait encore plus rouge.

Alors quand Albus, qui se faisait remonter les bretelles par une Poppy Pomfresh très déçue par les résultats d'analyses du Directeur, vit la dite Poppy s'étrangler de gêne, virer au bleu puis au violet pour finir dans un rouge éclatant, il sut. Pomona était dans les parages. Le Directeur risqua un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et aperçut le Professeur de Botanique qui semblait souffrir. Très rapidement, l'infirmière se déplaça près de la femme, non sans avoir presque renversé une potion qu'Albus réussit à récupérer d'un sort, et aida le professeur à s'asseoir. Cette dernière avait récemment eu un torticolis et Poppy s'était doutée qu'elle ressentirait des douleurs cervicales.

Albus observa les deux femmes qui conversaient. L'infirmière avait retrouvé des gestes professionnels, rassurée par son environnement. Elle devait se sentir moins stressée d'être sur son territoire.

Pourtant, quand Pomona, d'une voix plus claire maintenant qu'elle avait moins mal, lança qu'elle devrait inviter l'autre femme à dîner pour la remercier, les mauvaises habitudes de Poppy se manifestèrent par un lancement de sorts intempestifs. Un pauvre élève glapit. Il avait eu la mauvaise idée de passer la porte… La corne qui lui poussa sur le menton était, du point de vue de Dumbledore, parfaitement seyante quoique peut-être peu pratique.

L'incident fit rire pendant longtemps, sauf les deux principaux concernés. En tout cas, Pomona aima beaucoup rappeler l'histoire quand elle invita Albus et Minerva à prendre un thé dans ses nouveaux appartements, ceux qu'elle partageait maintenant avec Poppy. Loin de l'infirmerie mais près de ses plantes chéries. Car, comme l'une de ses plus précieuses plantations, leur relation avait mis du temps à sortir de sa graine mais, à présent, elle s'épanouissait et ce, Pomona l'espérait, pour longtemps.


	25. Premier baiser SBRL

_Titre : _Premier Baiser  
_Pairing : _RemusSirius  
_Rating : _PG_  
Disclaimer :_ Toujours pazàmouah  
_Ndla :_ Ecrit pour l'anniversaire de Remeciel, qui m'a proposé le thème "Premier baiser".

* * *

Sirius grommelait dans un coin. Cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps et Remus ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait. Il avait posé la question à James qui avait haussé les épaules puis détourné la tête. Depuis que Potter avait réussi à devenir ami avec Lily, les états d'âme de son meilleur ami l'intéressaient beaucoup moins. Il s'était levé et avait rejoint la rousse.

Moony avait bien essayé d'en discuter avec Siry, mais ce dernier avait juste marmonné qu'il allait bien. L'air grognon de son ami irrita le Préfet qui décida de le confronter une fois pour toute !

Le brun se rebiffa au départ. Remus perdait patience, il devint encore plus furieux :

« Par Merlin, tu veux bien me dire ce qui t'arrive, oui !?  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, d'abord ? Va retrouver ton Maxime-machin-chose et fous-moi la paix !  
- Quoi ? Mais… Qu'est-ce que Maxime a à faire dans l'histoire ? »

Sirius ne dit rien. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, s'assit sur son lit et refusa de regarder son meilleur ami. Remus leva les yeux au plafond, assez agacé. Il alla s'asseoir près de son ami, essayant de masquer l'irritation dans sa voix.

« - Siry, pourquoi me parles-tu de Maxime ? »

Le jeune homme en question était un moldu qu'il avait rencontré durant les dernières vacances d'été. Remus et lui avaient sympathisé. Un soir, alors qu'ils discutaient, le blond s'était penché sur lui et l'avait embrassé. Cela avait été son premier baiser. Ils avaient continué à flirter le reste des vacances. Le jeune Lupin n'avait plus eu de nouvelles du garçon depuis la rentrée, mais il n'avait pas non plus cherché à en avoir. Il avait aimé les moments passés avec Max mais il n'en attendait pas plus que de bons souvenirs. Il en avait parlé aux trois autres, quelques jours auparavant, alors qu'ils jouaient à la version sorcière d'Action Vérité.

Sirius grognait toujours à ses côtés.

« Paddy… Est-ce que c'est parce que… c'est un garçon que tu… Tu trouves ça dégoûtant ?  
- Quoi ? »

Le brun écarquilla les yeux avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Oh Moony, ne fais pas l'idiot ! Bien sûr que non ! Tu sais que l'homosexualité ne me dérange pas ! C'est juste que… »

Il s'arrêta, se mordillant les lèvres.

« - Sirius… si tu ne me réponds pas, je vais bientôt te taper dessus ! »

Black sourit, amusé par le ton furieux de son meilleur ami. Remus soupira. Jamais Padfoot ne le prenait au sérieux. Ce dernier se tourna vers le Préfet et finit par se décider :

« Je suis déçu que… qu'il ait été celui qui a eu le droit à ton premier baiser… »

Le châtain fixa son vis-à-vis sérieusement pendant un long moment. Finalement, les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent et il éclata de rire. Sirius le contemplait, interloqué puis de plus en plus agacé. Remus n'était-il pas en train de se moquer ouvertement de lui ?

« Paddy, tu voulais quoi ? Que j'attende indéfiniment que tu te décides… Après tout, toi, tu l'as eu depuis longtemps ton premier baiser ! »

Black, furieux maintenant, se tourna pour bouder. Le Préfet se coucha sur le lit, tout en riant. Sirius lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et cacha un sourire. Il avait toujours trouvé son ami très attirant. Il pensait l'avoir mieux caché mais il n'avait pas dû être très discret… Moony leva une main et la posa sur le dos du brun. Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre, d'un coup beaucoup moins amusés. Sirius s'inclina vers Remus. Ce dernier retint son souffle. La bouche de l'animagus se déposa avec lenteur sur la sienne. Leur premier baiser était doux et léger. C'était comme dans ses rêves. Quand il sentit la langue de Sirius demander accès à sa bouche, Remus sortit de sa rêverie et enroula ses bras autour des épaules du brun. Il avait imaginé que ce serait pareil que les baisers de Maxime mais, il n'y avait rien eu de comparable avec ce qu'il ressentait à présent. Son corps répondait avec envie aux caresses de Sirius qui s'était couché sur lui. De sa gorge s'échappaient des sons qu'il n'aurait jamais osé pousser face au blond, cet été. Son cœur battait beaucoup plus vite, il percevait avec netteté le goût mais aussi l'odeur de Sirius.

Ils n'arrivaient plus à s'arrêter, roulant sur le lit, toujours enlacés. Plus tard dans la soirée, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, échangeant des baisers presque chastes, Sirius sourit à son nouveau petit ami. Il devait reconnaître que maintenant qu'il avait goûté à la douceur des bras de Remus, il se sentait encore plus jaloux du type qui avait eu le droit de poser ses sales pattes sur son Mumus.

« C'est mieux qu'avec ton Maxime ? »

Remus rit de la jalousie du brun.

« - Tais-toi Paddy ! Embrasse-moi !  
- Oh, tu es un gourmand ! J'aurais dû m'en douter… avec toute la quantité de chocolat que tu avales… »

Le silence revint quand Remus s'empara de nouveau de la bouche de Sirius. Celui-ci rit légèrement avant de reprendre avec sérieux son activité.

« Tu sais, Moon… c'est la première fois que j'embrasse un garçon… »

Le châtain le scruta, cherchant à savoir si les paroles de son ami étaient vraies. Il sourit en notant la sincérité dans son regard. Il frotta son nez contre la joue de son petit ami puis enfouit son visage dans son cou, soupirant d'aise.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, collés l'un à l'autre.

Le lendemain, l'humeur de Sirius s'était définitivement améliorée, ce que James ne remarqua pas non plus, encore trop occupé à essayer de faire rire sa belle Lily.


	26. Conversation gênante Ron & Harry HPSS

_Titre : _Conversation gênante_  
Perso et pairing : _Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape (évoqué)  
_Rating :_ PG  
_Ndla :_ Parfois des idées stupides germent dans son esprit et on ne sait pas expliquer d'où ça vient... Cette fic en est la preuve. ^^'

* * *

Ron et Harry se fixaient, sérieusement. Le roux finit par soupirer.

« Mais pourquoi lui ? »

Harry gloussa, tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Oh oui ! Tu peux rouler des yeux. Mais tu vas m'expliquer, par les culottes trouées de Merlin, ce que tu lui trouves ! Tu aurais pu avoir n'importe qui ! Les jumeaux, Neville, Bill, Malfoy, Charlie, moi… il a fallu que tu choisisses l'homme que tu détestes le plus et qui, je te le rappelle, te le rendait bien y'a pas encore si longtemps !!! »

Si le Survivant avait hoché la tête à l'énumération des premiers noms de potentiels amants, la majorité des rouquins, il glapit en entendant celui du blond, puis il sourit de plus en plus malicieusement.

« - Alors, comme ça, j'te plais ? ronronna le brun.  
- Quoi ? Non ! » Ron rougit. « C'est… enfin, j'suis pas gay, tu vois… mais si y'avait pas Hermione… ben, tu vois, y'a qu'avec toi que je me sentes aussi bien. »

Weasley évita les yeux de son meilleur ami durant quelques secondes puis fronça les sourcils.

« Hé, ne détourne pas la conversation !  
- Loin de moi cette idée ! Je remarque juste que y'a beaucoup de roux dans ta liste… Pas que je n'aurais pas voulu, hein, tes frères et toi, vous êtes géniaux. Et si Severus n'existait pas… » Harry ignora le reniflement méprisant de son ami. « … je pense qu'on… tu vois… » Après un moment de silence, Harry se racla la gorge et reprit. « Quoiqu'il y a bien un de tes frères dont je suis sûr qu'il est gay… »

Les deux amis s'observèrent un moment avant de s'écrier à l'unisson.

« Charlie. »

Ils rirent.

« J'aurais pourtant parié que tu aurais dit Percy. »

Ron secoua la tête.

« - Non… Percy est trop… Percy pour être gay. »

Ils s'esclaffèrent comme deux baleines, ne pouvant s'arrêter avant un long moment. Harry s'allongea sur le canapé d'un salon du Grimmauld Place. Pas qu'il aimait cet endroit mais il avait du mal à s'en détacher. Ron était assis à même le sol, buvant une Bièraubeurre.

« Alors pourquoi Snape ? »

Le sourire du Survivant se fit plus doux à la mention de son amant. Il répondit par une autre question.

« - Pourquoi Hermione ? »

Le roux dévisagea son meilleur ami comme s'il avait proféré une grave imbécillité.

« - Mais par-parce que c'est elle ! »

Cela ne voulait rien dire et pourtant, cela disait tout. Le brun se renfonça dans le sofa, content de lui. Ron grogna pour la forme. Il savait depuis le départ qu'il n'aurait pas le droit à des explications. Est-ce qu'il en cherchait vraiment d'ailleurs ? Voulait-il réllement savoir ? Il se redressa et secoua son ami.

« Promets-moi un truc ! Si jamais, vous avez des enfants, je ne veux pas être le parrain. »

Harry hocha la tête, pensif. Le roux le scruta intensément, avant de s'écrier.

« Je le savais, tu es enceint ! »

Un hoquet de surprise s'éleva. Le brun, les yeux complètement écarquillés, regarda son ami marcher de long en large dans la pièce. Harry secouait la tête, choqué. Parfois, son ami pouvait être si stupide. Il soupira puis décida de lui jouer un tour. Se calant contre le sofa, il sortit son ventre et posa sa main dessus.

« - Oh, tu as enfin remarqué ! En effet, tu vois, j'ai même déjà pris du ventre… » Devant l'air catastrophé du jeune Weasley, le brun leva les bras au plafond, agacé finalement. « Mais, enfin, voyons… Ronald ! » Il continua dans sa plus parfaite imitation de Hermione Granger-bientôt-Weasley. « Tu sais bien que les hommes ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants, même les sorciers ! »

Le roux continuait à paraître dubitatif.

« Ron ! Je ne suis pas enceint ou quoi que ce soit… D'ailleurs, on n'a jamais parlé d'avoir des enfants, Severus et moi. » Il se mit à réfléchir à l'idée, sérieusement.

Ron pensait, lui, à aller se jeter de la fenêtre la plus proche. Voilà qu'il lui donnait des idées !

Harry tapota la place libre près de lui et laissa son ami soupirer sur son épaule, tout en le consolant.

« J'ai quelque chose à te demander, dit le Survivant, adouci, après s'être éclairci la gorge.  
- Vas-y… J'pense qu'on n'a pas encore touché le fond… »

Le brun prit les mains de son meilleur ami et, de sa voix la plus aigüe, lança :

« -Veux-tu être ma demoiselle d'honneur ?  
- Qu-quoi ?  
- Severus a fait sa demande hier ! Vu que c'est moi la mariée, il me faut une demoiselle d'honneur… Tu crois que ça ne ferait pas too much si je choisis une robe blanche ? Parce qu'on ne peut pas dire qu'on ait été chastes, Severus et moi… si tu vois de quoi je parle. »

Ron se cacha le visage dans ses mains. Qu'avait-il fait dans sa vie pour mériter ça !? Harry eut pitié de lui.

« Relax, mec. S'il est vrai que nous nous marions, je n'ai pas le rôle de la fille… Mais j'ai quand même besoin d'un témoin… »

Ron hocha la tête, résolu.

« - Il te rend heureux ? »

Un sourire éblouissant lui répondit.

Ils fêtèrent la bonne nouvelle avec un verre de Firewhisky, dont Ron avait bien besoin. Pour son plus grand bonheur, Harry détourna la conversation vers un sujet moins controversé : Le Quidditch.

_Presque deux heures plus tard, une bouteille de Firewhisky finie et une autre bien entamée :_

« C'est bien do-dommage, Ronnie, qu'tu veuilles pas être ma d'moiselle d'honneur… j'avais trouvé une bel' rob' violette qui t'serait allée à ra…ravir… »


	27. Au fond de la tasse SybillMinerva

_Titre :_ Au fond de la tasse  
_Pairing :_ Sybill Trelawney/Minerva McGonagall  
_Rating :_ G  
_Ndla :_ écrit pour le couple de la quinzaine de la communauté LJ Hp slash fr.

* * *

Un peu tremblante, elle donna le mot de passe à la gargouille, qui lui laissa le passage. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Sybill, d'un pas hésitant, s'engagea dans l'escalier coulissant. Elle avait pesé le pour et le contre pendant trop longtemps mais, ce matin, elle avait eu un signe déclencheur. Elle avait assez tergiversé, elle était voyante après tout ! Elle savait ce qu'il allait arriver…

Quand elle ouvrit la porte du bureau de la Directrice, celle-ci lui sourit. Minerva McGonagall se redressa et attendit que le professeur de Divination s'installe dans le fauteuil placé devant son bureau.

« Bonjour, Sybill ! Comment vas-tu ? »

La voix embrumée de l'autre femme s'éleva :

« - Je vais bien, Minerva. Je… je viens te parler d'une affaire importante…  
- Sybill… Si c'est pour te plaindre de Firenze, tu…  
- Non, non, ça n'a rien à voir avec ce… ce canasson ! »

Encore incertaine, Sybill posa un objet sur le bureau. Minerva examina la tasse de thé rose. Elle la prit entre les mains et se leva pour s'asseoir à côté de son amie. A l'intérieur de la tasse, des feuilles de thé séchées formaient un amas compact. La Directrice lança un coup d'œil surpris à l'autre femme, qui lui souriait. Ses yeux, qui paraissaient plus globuleux à cause de ses lunettes, semblaient vouloir lui faire passer un message.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est, Sybill ? » demanda la plus vieille avec patience.

Le Professeur de Divination sembla alors s'animer.

« - Regarde bien au fond … Tu ne vois rien ?! »

Minerva s'exécuta mais eut du mal à distinguer quelque chose. Cependant, elle ne dit rien, ne voulant pas blesser Sybill, qui refusait toujours de voir que la Directrice ne croyait pas aux arts divinatoires.

« - Ici, Minerva, et là… » ajouta la voyante, désignant deux morceaux de feuilles. « Ce sont des signes, Minerva. Les signes que toi et moi, nous pouvons enfin vivre une nouvelle relation ! »

L'ancienne Directrice des Gryffondor sourit. C'était du Sybill Trelawney tout craché !

« - Maintenant que tu le dis… »

Le sourire de la voyante illumina son visage. Son aînée posa la tasse et lui prit alors la main. Sybill entendait son cœur battre avec précipitation tandis que Minerva s'inclinait vers elle pour l'embrasser. Elle ferma les yeux, espérant ainsi cacher à son amie qu'elle avait menti. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait un signe dans sa tasse, elle avait décidé de donner un coup de pouce au destin. Si un autre voyant se penchait sur le fond de celle qui était sur le bureau, il verrait l'annonce d'un hiver sec et pas d'un amour naissant. Mais Minerva McGonagall n'avait aucun don pour la divination, elle ne saurait jamais que Sybill avait triché…


	28. La vérité sort de la bouche LESS

_Titre : _La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants  
_Personnages : _Lily Evans et Severus Snape  
_Rating :_ G  
_Ndla :_ Voici un des trois drabbles écrits pour l'anniversaire de Ruika.

* * *

La fillette entra dans le terrain de jeux, d'un pas rapide, visiblement contrariée. Arrivant près des balançoires, elle s'assit sur l'une d'elle et, rageusement, commença à se balancer. Cependant, elle ne put rester assise bien longtemps. Elle se leva et entreprit de faire les cent pas, tapant sur tous les cailloux qu'elle trouvait. La dispute qu'elle venait de vivre repassait en boucle dans sa tête. Les mots que sa sœur lui avait dirigés la blessèrent de nouveau. Pétunia avait été toujours jalouse de ses dons, Lily en était consciente mais depuis que la lettre était arrivée, cela était de pire en pire…

Toute à son chagrin, elle n'avait pas vu le garçon qui s'était assis à ses côtés. Elle sursauta en croisant les yeux noirs qui la fixaient avec curiosité et inquiétude, lui semblait-il.

« Severus… » dit-elle, en guise de salut.

Elle tenta de lui sourire mais échoua lamentablement.

« Un… problème avec… ta famille ? »

Le soupir de son amie le renseigna plus que des mots. Il se redressa, un brin énervé.

« C'est une idiote ! »

Lily se tourna vers lui, piquée au vif.

« - Severus, je t'interdis de dire ça ! Tunie est juste… juste…  
- Morte de jalousie !  
- Ce… c'est… »

La jeune rousse bégaya puis ouvrit la bouche sans rien dire. Elle détourna les yeux, incapable de continuer. Severus, de manière définitive, avait bien résumé la situation. Subitement, elle se sentit encore plus triste. C'était irrémédiable ; elle avait déjà des doutes et, maintenant, elle en était particulièrement sûre, jamais elle n'aurait plus les mêmes rapports avec sa sœur. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle pleurait.

Le garçon à ses côtés, un peu gauche, dans son grand manteau et son pantalon trop court, ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour la consoler. Il sortit, d'une de ses poches, une fleur un peu fripée. D'un geste rapide, il la plaça devant le visage de son amie. Celle-ci loucha dessus puis, d'un air un peu interpellé, prit la fleur entre ses doigts. Elle sourit, bêtement heureuse, et sécha ses larmes. Cependant, elle finit par froncer les sourcils et s'exclama :

« Mais elle vient du jardin de Mme Mardy ! Si elle t'avait attrapé, elle aurait pu te lancer ses chiens ! »

Severus haussa les épaules, jouant les braves.

« - Je n'ai pas peur de ces clébards ! Et puis, j'ai vu qu'elles te plaisaient alors je me suis dit que… Enfin, tu vois…  
- Merci », conclut la fillette, simplement.

Elle se pencha pour déposer un bisou sur la joue de Severus qui rosit. Lily, un peu apaisée, se mit à se balancer avec plus d'entrain. Elle pensa à la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré Severus, aux mots qu'elle avait enfin pu, grâce à lui, mettre sur son étrangeté. Un autre sentiment l'envahit, un sentiment qu'elle avait tu jusque là pour ne pas blesser sa sœur. Elle se balança de plus en plus haut. Elle allait à Poudlard. Elle avait maintenant la sensation de voler. Elle allait devenir une vraie sorcière. Rien que d'imaginer tout ce qu'elle apprendrait, tout ce qu'elle serait capable de faire…

Elle se retrouva à deux mètres de la balançoire sans qu'elle ne sache comment elle avait fait. Elle sourit à Severus qui l'observait, toujours assis au même endroit, et elle serra la fleur contre elle.


	29. Aux Trois Balais AbelforthRosmerta

_Titre :_ Aux Trois Balais...  
_Pairing :_ Abelforth Dumbledore/Mme Rosmerta  
_Rating :_ G  
_Ndla :_ Le deuxième drabble écrit pour Ruika.

* * *

Rosmerta tendit une chope de Bièraubeurre au sorcier devant elle qui la remercia puis, elle s'assit sur le tabouret haut qu'elle avait, à présent, toujours derrière le comptoir. Quand elle avait quitté l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, elle avait eu du mal à revenir au Trois Balais. La première fois qu'elle avait osé franchir la porte qui séparait ses appartements de l'établissement, elle avait été saisie par une peur indescriptible. Tous ces gens qui la dévisageaient, essayant de deviner si elle était guérie ou si elle était toujours sur le coup du sortilège, l'avaient rendue nerveuse. Elle, qui s'était toujours sentie à l'aise et qui avait une grande confiance en elle, avait perdu tous ses repères ! Elle n'avait tenu qu'une dizaine de minutes. Elle soupira. Depuis, elle s'était, tout de même, forcée à y revenir tous les jours. Elle ne quittait pas l'abri du comptoir mais pouvait rester dans l'établissement plusieurs heures sans ressentir de besoin urgent de s'enfuir.

Elle leva la tête quand elle entendit des éclats de voix. Elle vit alors Abelforth Dumbledore attraper un client par le col de la robe et l'emmener, sans difficulté, vers la sortie. Elle secoua la tête, amusée. Mundungus ne semblait pas avoir compris la première fois ! Pourtant Abe avait été bien clair quand il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus le voir dans les parages en train d'essayer d'arnaquer les clients… Abelforth entra de nouveau dans le pub, sous les regards effrayés ou divertis des occupants des tables. L'homme impressionnait toujours par sa carrure et son caractère mais il était devenu, maintenant, un homme respecté.

Il avait laissé son propre établissement aux mains du jeune Seamus Finnigan pour reprendre les rênes des Trois Balais pendant que Rosmerta était soignée. Il rendait d'ailleurs souvent visite à la femme à l'hôpital. Si, au départ, la tenancière ne le reconnaissait pas, elle avait fini par s'habituer à ses visites presque silencieuses. Il ne se déridait que lorsqu'il parlait du pub… et pour s'en plaindre ! La clientèle était trop bruyante – comparée à la sienne, plutôt discrète -, les élèves de Poudlard n'étaient que des crétins arrogants et leurs professeurs étaient pires encore ! Cependant, Rosmerta avait compris, à demi mot, que le commerce était fleurissant et que tous attendaient son retour avec impatience.

Quand elle l'avait fait, elle avait craint qu'Abelforth ne coure se terrer à la Tête du Sanglier cependant, il était resté pour l'aider. Rosmerta soupçonnait que c'était aussi à cause des changements mis en place par Finnigan. La tête du Sanglier ressemblait maintenant à un pub de jeunes plus qu'à un repère de brigands.

Elle ne se plaignait pas de cette proximité. Le soir, quand le dernier saoulard s'éloignait pour cuver sur un banc public, ils partageaient un thé tout en comptant la recette et en papotant –et là, il fallait comprendre qu'elle parlait et que Abe écoutait-. Rosmerta avait de plus en plus de mal à laisser son ami repartir chez lui pour la nuit. La semaine précédente, n'y tenant plus, elle s'était entendue lui demander de rester. Il l'avait contemplée, les yeux écarquillés. La femme ne s'était pourtant pas laissée démonter. Elle voulait retrouver sa vie d'avant, la confiance en elle qui faisait son charme et sa notoriété. Abe avait juste hoché la tête et elle avait souri.

Elle revint au présent quand l'homme lui demanda de lui remplir une chope de Bièraubeurre. Tandis qu'elle le faisait, il la fixait, de son regard impénétrable. Quand elle eut terminée, elle prit une décision et se lança :

« Abe, pour qui est la boisson ? Je vais l'apporter. »

Les traits du plus vieux des Dumbledore s'adoucirent. Rosmerta allait enfin faire le dernier pas vers sa complète guérison et laisser derrière elle toute cette triste histoire. Une nouvelle vie allait pouvoir enfin commencer pour eux.

Alors qu'il l'observait se diriger vers la table, souriant et discutant avec les clients, il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de passer à la Tête de Sanglier, plus tard dans la journée. Les papiers de vente l'y attendaient. Finnigan pourrait enfin entreprendre tous les travaux qu'il avait en tête.

Abelforth soupira en voyant Ding essayer, encore une fois, de se faufiler dans le pub. Il allait devoir être encore plus clair. Personne ne ferait plus de tort au Trois Balais ni à sa délicieuse propriétaire.


	30. Prédictions à l'eau de rose STMG

_Titre : _Prédictions à l'eau de rose  
_Pairing : _Minerva McGonagall/Sybill Trelawney  
_Rating : _G  
_Ndla :_ Dernier drabble écrit pour Ruika

* * *

Minerva entra dans la salle de classe et se mit à tousser. Sybill devait encore faire brûler de l'encens à foison ! Ne savait-elle pas qu'il ne fallait ne pas trop en brûler et surtout pas de plusieurs arômes différents ?! Entre deux quintes de toux, la Directrice repéra, dans le brouillard ambiant, le professeur de Divination assise à son bureau, les yeux fixés sur sa boule de cristal. Minerva leva la tête au plafond. Ceci expliquait l'encens… Sybill allait encore prétexter une séance de divination pour toute cette intoxication. Heureusement qu'elle lui avait interdit ces objets de charlatan dans leur appartement !

« Sybill ! » s'écria Minerva, sans se soucier d'interrompre l'autre femme.

Cette dernière sursauta puis ramena son regard de taupe vers la Directrice. Sybill parut encore plus illuminée au Professeur McGonagall.

« Qu'es-tu encore allée raconter à la jeune Weasley ? »

La voyante fronça des sourcils. Elle semblait n'être pas encore sortie de son voyage intra-sensorielle, comme elle appelait ses séances, ce qui agaça encore plus profondément son amante. Heureusement les vacances arrivaient bientôt et Minerva pourrait bientôt éloigner Sybill de toutes ces bêtises.

« - Je… euh… »

Voyant que la voyante n'arriverait pas à être assez claire, Minerva leva sa baguette et jeta plusieurs sorts autour d'elle. Ainsi, elle ouvrit les fenêtres, créa un courant pour sortir la fumée de la pièce et fit apparaître une cafetière pour aider Sybill à remettre ses idées en place. Après deux tasses de café, la médium parut enfin être elle-même…

« - Alors, Sybill, je t'écoute ! » reprit Minerva, d'un ton peu amène.

La femme déglutit. Elle connaissait sa Minnie ; déjà qu'elle goûtait peu à la divination mais elle supportait encore plus mal quand Sybill se mettait à parler de ses visions aux élèves. Pourtant, c'était important !

« - Minerva, il fallait que je la prévienne. Elle perd son temps avec ce… Lupin ! Alors que…  
- Alors que quoi… ? »

Minerva sentit la catastrophe avant d'arriver. Sybill ne faisait plus dans les prédictions mortelles mais, depuis qu'elles s'étaient mises ensemble, la voyante s'était spécialisée dans les rapports amoureux.

« - La jeune Penny est tellement plus indiquée au caractère de Victoire. Je l'ai vu dans ma boule. Elles deviendront plus que des amies, Minnie, tu verras ! Elles sont faites l'une pour l'autre… Je ne vois pas en quoi ma prédiction sur le fait que Lupin la tromperait avec Margaret Quinn ait pu autant perturber Victoire. J'ai pris soin de préciser que si elle se tournait plutôt vers sa meilleure amie, elle pourrait être plus heureuse. »

Le visage du Professeur Trelawney reflétait l'innocence. Minerva ferma les yeux. Elle comprenait maintenant l'état de Victoire Weasley et les regards inquiets et paniqués de Penny McPhee. Elle se promit d'inviter les deux jeunes filles à discuter autour d'un thé après le dîner.

« Sybill… Tu ne peux pas décider pour elles, voyons ! Cela ne marche pas comme ça, c'est…  
- Mais si ! Regarde-nous ! Si je n'avais pas eu cette vision, nous ne serions pas ensemble maintenant ! »

La Directrice se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se retenant de crier à son amante que si elles vivaient l'une avec l'autre, c'était dû à la cour que Minerva lui avait faite. Elle se sentit sourire, amusée.

« - Mon amour, contente-toi d'écrire tes romans à l'eau de rose qui fonctionnent si bien et arrête de prédire la vie amoureuse des élèves, d'accord ? »

Sybill, un peu contrariée, acquiesça tout de même, ne voulant pas fâcher son aînée. Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier :

« - C'est bien dommage, j'avais très envie de parler à Maximus Laferty. Il m'a demandé conseil sur son futur avec Veronica… Crois-tu que je puisse quand même lui dire d'arrêter de chercher à se distraire de sa passion pour son rival, Florian Meallows, avec cette gourde, qui, soit dit en passant, n'a aucun don pour la divination ? »

Le sérieux de la question prit Minerva au dépourvu, qui finalement éclata de rire. Elle devait bien l'avouer tout cela la divertissait beaucoup. Il semblerait qu'elle devrait prévoir, dans les semaines, voir les mois à venir, de boire souvent du thé avec certains élèves…


	31. Lendemain de fête SirySurprise

_Titre : _Lendemain de fête  
_Pairing :_ Sirius/surprise(s)  
_Rating :_ PG  
_Ndla :_ Ecrit pour sev_chan dans le cadre d'écrirepouraider, grâce au défi "Surpris/Surpris(es)" de la com' LJ hp_slash_fr.

* * *

Sirius se réveilla, nauséeux et la tête lourde. Il ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer tout de suite. Il y avait trop de lumière dans sa chambre. Il fit glisser le drap jusqu'à son visage pour le protéger des rayons. Il gémit. Il se figea quand un autre gémissement lui répondit. Cependant, rapidement, il sourit. Il avait peut-être assez bu pour entendre Big Ben résonner dans son crâne mais, il avait quand même réussi l'exploit de ramener quelqu'un chez lui. Il espérait que c'était un bon coup… Il espérait aussi qu'il avait, lui-même, assuré ! Maudite soit cette gueule de bois qui l'empêchait de s'en rappeler !

Il risqua un coup d'œil en direction de son invitée… invité, plutôt, comme l'indiquaient les cheveux courts et bruns que Padfoot apercevait, ainsi que la forme des épaules. Sirius gloussa. Le jeune homme avait l'air appétissant, de dos. Il espérait qu'il soit aussi bien de face !

En tout cas, leur état de nudité, à ce qu'il put constater, montrait bien qu'ils ne s'étaient pas juste échangés des combines sur des paris de Quidditch.

Ronronnant, il se coula contre le dos de l'autre homme et commença à embrasser et à mordiller l'épaule dénudée. L'autre sorcier gémit à nouveau et se mit à bouger. Les yeux fermés, ils réussirent à échanger un baiser passionné. Sirius exultait en son for intérieur : ce mec était chaud ! Il avait fait une bonne pioche même s'il n'était pas… S'il aurait préféré que ce soit…

Il ouvrit alors les paupières espérant trouver une certaine personne dans son lit ou, tout du moins, sa copie. Cependant, quand il aperçut le visage de son amant, il eut un mouvement de recul. Il observait, effaré, l'homme à ses côtés. Son début d'érection l'abandonna très vite en le reconnaissant et il eut encore plus envie de vomir. Merlin, ce n'était pas possible ! James Potter, son meilleur ami, celui qu'il considérait plus comme un frère, le fixait avec étonnement. Puis, il souleva sa main droite et caressa –amoureusement- une des joues de Black.

« Qu'est-ce qu'i' s'passe, Siry ? T'as la gueule de bois, bébé ?  
- Bébé !? » s'écria Padfoot, complètement perdu et terrorisé.

Il avait… avait couché avec son frère, celui pour qui il ferait tout, donnerait un rein, une jambe, sa vie pour le sauver… celui pour lequel il ne ressentait qu'un amour fraternel… Celui qui… oh, par les caleçons à pois roses de Merlin, James avait demandé Lily en mariage ! Qu'allait-elle penser ? Il fallait lui cacher…

« - Lily ! dit-il, finalement.  
- Quoi, Lily ? T'inquiète, Siry, elle comprendra maintenant que toi et moi…  
- Toi et moi !?! s'écria, de plus belle, le jeune Black. Non, non, James, y'a pas… y'a pas…  
- Oh, Merlin ! » entendirent-ils alors.

Sirius leva la tête pour croiser le regard horrifié d'un autre de ses meilleurs amis. Celui-là même qu'il aurait bien voulu voir, ce matin, dans son lit, à la place de Potter. Remus les observait, sous le choc. James, peu gêné, enroula ses mains autour du cou de son presque-frère-maintenant-amant et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« T'as vu, Moony ! s'exclama-t-il, gaiement. Sirius s'est déclaré hier soir. On a passé une eeeeeeeeeeexcelente nuit. »

Mortifié, Padfoot secouait la tête. Lupin avait semblé se décomposer au fur et à mesure des paroles du poursuiveur. Sirius aurait voulu pouvoir s'éloigner de James, se précipiter et serrer Remus contre lui. Il n'aimait pas le faire souffrir, il ne voulait plus le faire souffrir. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à bouger, comme s'il était condamné à rester là, à donner un spectacle désolant à l'homme qu'il aimait. Il allait se débattre, il voulait se débattre ! Pourtant, le temps passait et rien ne comptait que les grands yeux remplis de larmes de son Moony, tandis que James déposait des baisers sur sa peau.

_*****_

D'un coup, Sirius se redressa et se débattit, essayant de se débarrasser de l'étreinte de James.

« Sir' ! s'exclama une voix à ses côtés. Arrête ! Tu m'fais mal ! »

Padfoot stoppa et regarda sur sa gauche. Moony, le visage chiffonné par le sommeil, se massait l'épaule, là où son ami l'avait frappé.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Padfoot se jeta sur lui et l'étouffa dans une embrassade possessive.

« Tu n'es pas James. Tu n'es pas James. Tu n'es pas James », répétait-il.

Remus soupira bruyamment.

« - Non, Siry, je ne suis pas James… Tu veux pas me lâcher ?  
- Non ! »

Le jeune Lupin continua de grommeler, mais avec moins de conviction.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais dû être James ?», l'interrogea-t-il, curieux. La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un baiser dévastateur. Puis, Sirius le relâcha légèrement pour pouvoir se recoucher et le serrer dans ses bras.

Moony, la tête sur l'épaule de son nouvel amant, essaya de ne rien ajouter mais, au bout de quelques minutes, ne put tenir.

« Ça veut dire que ça ne te dérange pas alors ? Que… toi et moi… »

Sirius sembla sursauter. Rapidement, il porta le visage de Remus jusqu'au sien avant de lui déclarer :

« - Toi et moi, c'est parfait. »

Remus se sentit rougir mais aussi sourire. Il embrassa son petit ami avec délectation. James, Peter et Lily allaient être sûrement surpris par la nouvelle, mais il savait qu'ils allaient approuver.

C'était la meilleure gueule de bois de toute sa vie.


	32. la vie est parfois différente RWDM

_Titre : _La vie est parfois différente...  
_Pairing :_ Ron/Draco  
_Pairing :_ G  
_Ndla :_ Ecrit depuis déjà quelques années. Les trois prochains textes sont mes premières tentatives de drabbles. Ils ne sont pas géniaux mais je les aime bien quand même. ^^

* * *

La vie est parfois différente de celle qu'on avait imaginé.

Il avait cru pendant des années, sans vraiment pourtant y penser, qu'il se marierait avec elle et qu'ils auraient des enfants aussi roux que lui et aussi intelligents qu'elle…

Mais voilà, six ans après avoir quitté Poudlard, c'était avec lui qu'il était. Alors qu'il ne se savait pas gay, alors qu'ils s'étaient détestés toutes ces années…

« Hé la Belette ! Arrête de rêvasser. On va être en retard. Ne faisons pas attendre ta famille… »

Ron sourit. Draco était un homme arrogant, prétentieux et qui le menait toujours au bord de la crise de nerfs. Pourtant il ne pouvait plus vivre sans lui.

Il ferma d'un sort la porte de leur appartement et rejoignit son amant. Il l'enlaça tendrement, prêt à transplaner en l'ayant entre ses bras.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, la Fouine. Je leur dirai que j'ai dû attendre que monsieur se décide enfin à sortir de la salle de bain où il se pomponnait. »

Draco s'échappa de son étreinte pour protester mais avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Ron transplana, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel et sourit. Weasley ne changerait jamais.

Et c'était tant mieux.

Il l'aimait comme ça.


	33. Le meilleur de la vie Draco Malfoy

_Titre : _Le meilleur de la vie  
_Perso :_ Draco Malfoy (allusion à un possible futur DracoRon)  
_Rating :_ G  
_Ndla : _Deuxième petit texte, une autre tentative différente de RonDraco.

* * *

Que puis-je dire ? Que puis-je faire ? Rien ne le ferait changer d'avis. Pour lui, je ne suis qu'une aberration. Il ne veut pas me parler, pas m'approcher. Je ne peux lui prouver à quel point je tiens à lui.

Et ça me fait mal. Parce que s'il rejette mon amitié, que fera-t-il si je lui avouais que je l'aime, plus que ma propre vie, à en crever.

Parce que je dois lui dire.

Un Malfoy taire ses envies ? Même si elles incluent embrasser un roux désargenté, être dans ses bras, me perdre en lui…

Merlin, je suis pathétique.

Je comprends maintenant, Père, pourquoi tu m'as rejeté.

Je n'arrive même pas à avoir une chose aussi simple que l'estime de la personne que j'aime.

Mais j'y arriverai. Même si ça doit m'en coûter. Il saura ce que je ressens. Pas tout de suite. Après qu'il m'ait accepté comme je suis, après qu'il soit devenu mon ami. Il le saura et il sera à moi. Foi de Malfoy.

Car comme disait Mère « Tu as le droit au meilleur de la vie. »

Et le meilleur pour moi, c'est toi…

Weasley.


	34. Toucher RemusSirius

_Titre :_ Toucher  
_Pairing :_ Remus/Sirius  
_Rating : _G_  
Ndla :_ Dernier petit texte. On en revient à mes chouchoux. ^^  
Je tiens à préciser aux auteurs de reviews anonymes que je vous réponds toujours sur mon livejournal (adresse dans mon profil).

* * *

Remus avait remarqué que depuis quelques semaines Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de le toucher. D'abord, ce n'étaient que des frôlements qui auraient pu passer pour accidentels mais qui n'avaient jamais vraiment trompé le lycanthrope.

Alors Black était passé à des contacts plus marqués. Il lui touchait le bras, la cuisse, le coude, la main, le dos… pour ramener l'attention sur lui, toujours sur lui, et sur ses yeux gris qui le touchaient aussi, le dévoraient, le déshabillaient.

Remus ne fut donc pas surpris quand ce furent au tour des lèvres puis de la langue de son ami de le caresser.

Il s'y attendait. Il n'attendait que ça.

Et enfin, il se permit lui aussi d'effleurer son meilleur ami, celui qui était depuis quelques minutes son nouveau petit ami. Ils se touchaient.

« J'en rêvais, lui murmura l'Animagus.  
- Ça tombe bien… moi aussi. »


	35. Si tu étais à moi NevilleLuna

_Titre :_ Si tu étais à moi...  
_Pairing :_ Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood  
_Rating :_ G  
_Ndla :_ Je suis de celle qui aurait aimé que Luna et Neville soient plus qu'amis... *soupire*

* * *

_Si seulement tu étais à moi, je serais à toi pour l'éternité._

Neville sourit en lisant les quelques mots un peu naïfs, écrits sur un livre qu'il avait trouvé sur un banc du parc. Il avait l'impression de savoir ce que ressentait la personne qui avait griffonné ces mots. Il sourit de nouveau tout en relevant les yeux et en apercevant la silhouette qui se dirigeait vers lui, d'un air distrait. Elle portait un long manteau vert et, à son cou, pendait une longue écharpe violette. Ses cheveux ondulaient, agités par le vent. Il se leva pour se placer devant son chemin. Elle était bien capable de passer devant lui sans se rendre compte de sa présence.

Elle ne releva la tête que lorsqu'elle se cogna presque à lui. Ses yeux dans le vague le scrutèrent avant de le reconnaître. Son air ravi à sa vue le toucha énormément. Il ne put s'empêcher de lever une main pour dégager une mèche de son visage. Il rougit de la hardiesse de son geste. Luna ne s'en offusqua pas.

Ils marchèrent d'abord en silence. C'est elle qui engagea la conversation comme si elle se rendait enfin compte qu'il était près d'elle.

Ils se promenèrent dans le parc, se retrouvant complices et pourtant si décalés, si éloignés. Finalement, devant l'entrée principale du parc, Neville prit congé. Il devait rentrer à Poudlard. Ou tout du moins, c'était l'excuse qu'il donnait puisqu'elle allait partir.

Elle le fixa étrangement puis pencha le visage de côté, sans le quitter des yeux. Sans rien dire, elle s'approcha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles s'étaient à peine touchées que Luna, un peu pivoine, recula.

« Les fées m'ont dit de me lancer, débita-t-elle le plus vite possible, si je voulais que tu sois à moi ! »

Muets tous les deux, ils restèrent immobiles l'un face à l'autre. Une petite voix enfla en Neville. « Lance-toi ! » répétait-elle.

« Veux… cria-t-il, veux-tu, reprit-il plus calmement, veux-tu aller dîner ? Je co-connais un resto sympa. Le patron est un sorcier même s'il habite du côté moldu. »

Pour appuyer ses dires, le jeune homme tendit une main vers Luna. De son sourire rêveur, elle prit les doigts entre les siens et le suivit vers la sortie.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il enleva son manteau dans ses appartements à Poudlard, après le dîner, après avoir raccompagné Luna chez elle et avoir échangé avec elle un vrai premier baiser, qu'il se souvint du livre qu'il avait trouvé. Il le chercha dans ses poches mais ne le trouva pas. Il avait dû le laisser dans le restaurant.

Il sourit.

Peut-être que ces mots porteraient chance à un autre homme amoureux.


	36. De bonne humeur SeamusDean

**Titre : **De bonne humeur  
**Pairing : **Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi.

Comme vous le savez, j'adore ce couple ^^. J'espère qu'il vous plaira zaussi.

* * *

« Et merde ! s'exclama Dean.  
- Monsieur Thomas, veuillez surveiller votre langage ou je ne me verrai contrainte d'enlever deux points à Gryffondor. »

Le jeune sorcier hocha la tête silencieusement. Tout en marmonnant des jurons, il récupéra son expérience qui tentait de se faire la malle. Transformer un scarabée en pierre n'était pas aussi facile qu'il n'y paraissait.

« Bravo miss Granger ! Vous avez battu un nouveau record. Dix points à Gryffondor pour avoir réussi votre transformation. »

Dean serra les dents. Bien sûr, d'autres avaient des facilités qu'il n'aurait jamais. Il tenta de nouveau de métamorphoser l'insecte mais il savait que sa voix n'avait pas assez de conviction. Il soupira en observant le scarabée qu'il avait figé grâce à un sort. Et le pire étant qu'il allait devoir, ensuite, essayer le sort qui aurait l'effet inverse.

Il balaya la salle du regard. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à galérer. Il observa Hermione qui aidait Ron. À la vue de la teinte qu'avaient prise les oreilles de son ami, Dean se doutait que la jeune fille ne devait pas bien s'y prendre. C'était à se demander comment ils pouvaient être si proche et passer quand même leur temps à se chamailler. Il ricana dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas encore.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses côtés, Seamus était concentré sur sa baguette et son insecte. Il adorait les cours du Professeur McGonagall. Il n'avait pas perdu l'espoir de transformer l'eau en rhum, même s'il enchaînait ratages après ratages depuis sa première année. Dean sourit, subitement de bonne humeur. Il se rappelait l'air de son meilleur ami après sa dernière tentative ; les sourcils roussis, quelques traces de brûlures sur les joues mais un grand sourire lui mangeant le visage. Cela définissait Finnigan. Il était toujours joyeux.

« Je vous félicite ! s'exclama le professeur, en regardant Seamus et la pierre qu'il tenait entre les doigts. Voici un nouvel élève qui a battu le record. Dix points de nouveau pour les Gryffondors ! »

Un frisson d'excitation s'empara des membres de la maison. Chacun se focalisa sur son sort. Ils avaient plus qu'envie de le réussir.

« Tiens, je vais t'aider », dit Seamus à son oreille. Dean hocha la tête, heureux d'avoir l'attention de l'adolescent concentrée sur lui.

Plus tard, dans son dortoir, Dean rangeait ses affaires. C'était le plus méticuleux des cinq garçons vivant là. Il ne laissait jamais rien dépasser de sa malle, ni de son armoire. Seamus entra, souriant, comme à son habitude. D'un mouvement souple, il s'affala sur le lit de son meilleur ami pour l'observer. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se sourirent.

Quand Dean eut fini, il s'installa près de l'Irlandais.

« Merci pour tout à l'heure. J'étais en train de croire que je n'arriverais jamais à transformer ce maudit scarabée !  
- C'est normal que je t'aide, déclara simplement Seamus.  
- Dis-moi, Seam… Comment tu fais pour être toujours de bonne humeur ? On a l'impression que rien ne peut te toucher, que rien ne pourrait te faire perdre ton sourire. »

Dean fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas fini de parler que le visage de l'autre garçon s'assombrissait. Seamus se releva et, d'un doigt, caressa le front puis la joue de son meilleur ami.

« Tout va bien tant qu'on est ensemble », murmura-t-il.

Dean sourit et se serra dans les bras de l'Irlandais. Il déposa un rapide bisou sur son épaule et chuchota en retour :

« On ne sera jamais séparés. »

*****

Il riait de bon cœur, fier de son trait d'humeur. Ginny, à ses côtés à la table des Gryffys, lui souriait. Dean se tourna vers ses camarades de dortoir ; Ron secouait la tête, essayant de paraître désapprobateur mais amusé tout de même, Neville rigolait, la main devant sa bouche pleine. L'hilarité n'était pas générale ; Harry picorait, concentré sur son assiette. Il lui arrivait souvent de paraître ainsi contrarié depuis que Ginny et Dean s'étaient mis ensemble. Quand ce dernier posa les yeux sur son meilleur ami, celui-ci se levait, visiblement en colère.

Tout comme Harry, depuis que ses camarades sortaient ensemble, sa bonne humeur s'était envolée.

Le cœur de Dean se serra. Il le suivit des yeux alors qu'il quittait la pièce. Il espérait que la mascarade serait bientôt terminée. Il avait de plus en plus peur de perdre son meilleur ami.

*****

Quelques heures et un œil au beurre noir plus tard, Thomas entrait dans la salle commune de sa maison. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient encore des remontrances de Madame Pomfresh. Il était d'une humeur de chien. Au moins, Ginny aurait sûrement ce qu'elle voulait depuis le début !

Un mouvement dans un coin de la salle le fit se stopper, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les escaliers.

Seamus l'observait, assis à même le sol, devant une table basse, un parchemin étalé dessus.

« Ton devoir de Potions ? » interrogea Dean, oubliant que quelques minutes auparavant, il se sentait fatigué et qu'il voulait se cacher sous la couette.

Finnigan hocha la tête, fuyant ses yeux, la bouche fermée. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, chacun d'un côté de la table.

Ce fut l'Irlandais, qui ne pouvant rester muet plus longtemps, rompit le silence :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? » demanda-t-il, curieux et visiblement inquiet. Dean sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Il essaya de paraître désinvolte mais il était nerveux. Il haussa les épaules.  
« - Une longue histoire ! »

Sous le regard attentif de son ami, il se sentit rougir. Il posa la tête sur le canapé derrière lui, fixant, sans le voir, le feu.

« - Raconte ! lui intima Seamus.  
- Harry. On s'est battus à cause de Ginny. »

Seamus renifla de mépris. Dean leva la tête vers lui. Ce dernier rangeait ses affaires, rageusement. Sa mâchoire était serrée. Il était loin le garçon toujours de bonne humeur qu'il avait connu et appris à aimer. Sentant que son meilleur ami allait le quitter, Dean continua :

« J'imagine que maintenant tout cela doit sembler dérisoire à Potter. Je me demande si Ginny lui dira la vérité. »

Il fut heureux de voir que son petit discours avait eut l'effet escompté. Seamus le dévisageait, intrigué et attendant la suite. Dean se força à ne pas sourire malicieusement. Il assena alors la vérité.

« C'était du pipeau ! Elle et moi, je veux dire. Elle n'a fait ça que pour le rendre jaloux. Et elle a réussi ! » finit-il en désignant son œil.

Seamus écarquilla les yeux, estomaqué. Mais le soulagement que Dean pensait trouver sur son visage n'apparut pas. Son ami était furieux.

« Et moi alors ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas raconté la vérité ? »

Dean baissa la tête, un peu honteux. Comment lui expliquer qu'il espérait aussi le rendre jaloux !

D'un coup, il se trouva ridicule. Comme s'il pouvait gagner son amour de cette manière ! Pour Seamus, il ne serait jamais que ce bon vieux Dean, son meilleur ami. En plus, il venait de le contrarier. Il allait sûrement le laisser là et ne plus vouloir lui parler pendant un long moment. Finnigan se leva, après avoir fini de rassembler ses affaires mais, au lieu de partir, il s'installa de l'autre côté de la table, près de son camarade.

« Tu n'es pas avec elle, alors ? »

Dean secoua la tête, ce qui fit hocher celle de Seamus, dans un drôle de ballet. Après un court moment de silence, ce dernier commença à rire. Thomas le regarda, intrigué mais heureux. Cela faisait longtemps que son ami n'avait pas ri ainsi. Bien vite, Dean le suivit dans son hilarité.

Quand ils se stoppèrent, fatigués, ils se regardèrent sans parler. Alors, soudainement, Dean vit Seamus se pencher sur lui et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut tellement court que le Gryffondor se demandait s'il ne l'avait pas rêvé.

« Encore ! » exigea-t-il.

L'Irlandais l'embrassa alors plus lentement, savourant leur nouvelle intimité.

*****

La bonne humeur de Finnigan revint dès le lendemain. Quelques jours plus tard, un gobelet à la main, il retrouva son meilleur ami dans leur dortoir et le lui tendit.

« Goûte ! »

Dean obtempéra. Ce n'était pas encore tout à fait le goût du rhum mais c'était ce qui s'en approchait le plus depuis que Seamus essayait.

« - Hé ! C'est bon ! dit Thomas avec gourmandise.  
- Ne bois pas tout, s'exclama Seamus. Laisse-moi goûter ! »

Il se pencha vers l'autre sorcier et l'embrassa. Dean le repoussa en riant mais l'Irlandais le fit tomber sur son lit et attaqua ses lèvres de nouveau.

Le dortoir se remplit de rire et de bonne humeur… jusqu'au cri étranglé de Ron qui, alors qu'il entrait dans le dortoir, reçut un caleçon sur la tête.

D'ailleurs, cela fit beaucoup rire Hermione et Harry quand celui-ci leur raconta.


	37. Une aiguille LunaHermione

**Titre :** Une aiguille**  
Pairing :** Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood**  
Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi.

Ecrit pour le femslashday, avec, pour point de départ l'expression « Une aiguille dans une botte de foin ».

* * *

Bien qu'elle soit son amie, Luna énervait souvent Hermione. L'ancienne Serdaigle pensait pouvoir tout expliquer par des théories farfelues et complètement opposées au sens commun. Plus d'une fois, Hermione avait essayé de faire comprendre à la blonde que tout ne pouvait se résoudre par une pirouette, qu'il fallait des preuves aux idées les plus abracadabrantes. Luna affirmait que ces preuves existaient.

« Enfin, Luna, démontrer l'existence des Joncheruines est aussi difficile que de trouver une aiguille dans une botte de foin ! »

Luna lui avait alors lancé un regard significatif. Celui qu'elle arborait quand elle avait l'impression que ce que disait Hermione n'avait aucun sens. La blonde sourit et déclara d'un ton amusé :

« Mais il est très facile de trouver une aiguille dans une botte de foin ! »

L'ancienne préfète ne tenta pas de contredire son amie, ni même de lui expliquer cette expression moldue. De toute manière, elle avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée d'enseigner quelque chose à la jeune Lovegood.

Ainsi, pour sa plus grande horreur, elle n'avait pas réussi à lui retirer de la tête, pourtant brillante, que les Héliopathes ne dirigeaient pas le Ministère, qu'il n'y avait pas de grenouilles lunaires sur la lune et qu'elles n'étaient pas amoureuses l'une de l'autre.

En effet, un jour, l'ancienne Serdaigle lui avait annoncé, calmement, que puisqu'elles s'aimaient, elles devraient sortir ensemble. Hermione avait eu beau tempêter, la menacer de la virer de chez elle, rien n'y avait fait.

Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de Luna. Oui, elle avait rompu avec Ron, alors que tout le monde pensait qu'ils se marieraient et engendreraient une tripotée d'enfants, mais elle n'était pas lesbienne ! Elle avait beaucoup aimé le temps passé avec Ronald. Bien sûr, depuis, bien que Ron se soit consolé avec une pléthore de filles et… un mec – à ce qu'elle avait pu voir, la dernière fois qu'elle était allée chez Harry -, elle n'était sortie avec personne. Après tout, elle était occupée par ses études universitaires. Et ce n'était absolument pas parce qu'elle passait le plus clair de son temps libre avec Luna, qui, par le plus grand des hasards, allait à la même université sorcière qu'elle.

Non, elles ne s'aimaient pas.

Luna ne le comprenait pas pourtant, refusant de voir l'évidence et continuant de lui rendre visite, de lui prendre la main, de l'embrasser délicatement… Bien sûr, Hermione se rebiffait mais elle n'avait pas le cœur de la repousser. Et si elle blessait son amie ? Elle ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner.

Puis, un matin, alors qu'elle venait juste de se réveiller, Luna apparut à sa porte. Sur la table du petit-déjeuner que la brune avait préparé –seul repas qu'elle pouvait faire sans rien brûler-, Hermione vit Luna poser une aiguille. L'ancienne Gryffondor allait l'interroger quand elle fut interrompue par un doigt de l'autre fille.

« L'amour n'est pas si difficile à trouver, Hermione. Il suffit d'accepter. »

Et, comme ça, d'un coup, Hermione comprit. Jamais elle ne ferait changer Luna d'avis.

Cette fois-ci, quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau, ce ne fut pas Luna qui fit le premier pas.

Hermione ne sut jamais d'où venait l'aiguille, mais elle suspectait Luna de ne pas l'avoir trouvée dans une botte de foin…


	38. Dédicace IrmaPomona

**Titre : **Dédicace  
**Pairing : **Irma Pince/Pomona Sprout, Minerva McGonagall, Madame Rosmerta.  
**Rating :** G  
**Ndla :** Ecrit pour le couple de la quinzaine (en juin dernier) de la communauté HP_slash_fr, avec pour couple phare Irma et Pomona.  
Corrigé par Ruika.

* * *

Le carton l'attendait derrière son comptoir, dans la bibliothèque encore déserte à cette heure matinale. La femme, émue, jeta un sort pour l'ouvrir et, fébrile, sortit chacun des livres, respectueusement, inspectant aussi minutieusement leur état. Quand, enfin, elle trouva celui qu'elle attendait, sous un livre parlant de Métamorphose, elle s'arrêta d'un coup. Elle le contempla longuement, n'osant le toucher. Puis, avec des manières exagérément méticuleuses, la bibliothécaire sortit le livre. Elle l'ouvrit lentement, caressant les pages et le nom de l'auteur. Elle se noya dans son odeur. Posant le livre sur son cœur, elle se décida. Il fallait qu'elle aille la voir.

Irma Pince aimait l'ambiance des serres. Comme dans sa bibliothèque, il y régnait le calme et l'ordre. En effet, même si les plantes y poussaient dans tous les sens, elles étaient chacune à leur place et se pliaient aux exigences du Professeur Sprout et de son assistant, Neville Longbottom. Irma se dirigea vers le local qui servait de bureau au professeur de Botanique. La bibliothécaire pouvait apercevoir l'autre femme à travers les baies vitrées qui entouraient la pièce. Irma relâcha le souffle qu'elle avait retenu en entrant dans la serre. Prudente, elle alla à la rencontre de Pomona, qui s'était redressée en la voyant. Cette dernière lui sourit et Irma sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Bonjour ! s'exclama la botaniste.  
- Bon… Bonjour… balbutia l'autre femme.  
- Je viens justement de demander du thé aux elfes. Vous voulez une tasse ?  
- Je… Oui… bien sûr. »

Pomona les servit. Elle sourit à Irma qu'elle trouva nerveuse. Elle nota que, dans ses bras, la bibliothécaire tenait un livre. Elles burent en silence. Il fallut quelques minutes avant qu'Irma ait enfin le courage d'aborder le sujet dont elle voulait discuter avec le professeur.

« Je… Je venais vous voir… Enfin, je… Nous… Nous avons reçu votre livre. Ce-celui que vous avez écrit avec Mr Longbottom.  
- Oh ! Je ne savais pas que vous en aviez commandé un pour Hogwarts ! »

Pomona rosit de plaisir. Neville l'avait convaincue de publier ses recherches sur les manières –parfois révolutionnaires- d'élever certaines plantes pour en obtenir des produits assez différents. Ils l'avaient écrit conjointement, Longbottom ayant contribué de plus d'une façon à ces découvertes. Le livre s'était bien vendu dans le milieu de la botanique. Elle était heureuse de savoir que la bibliothèque du collège –connue et enviée dans tout le monde sorcier- allait posséder sa propre copie.

Irma hocha la tête et posa le livre sur la table devant elle.

« - Je… Je me demandais si vous… vous vouliez … hum… le dé-dédicacer… »

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, comme gênée. L'autre femme la fixa, surprise. Elle ne connaissait pas cette facette de la bibliothécaire. Elle trouva charmant le rougissement qui s'étalait sur ses joues et son air passionné. Ses yeux semblaient bien vivants derrière de petites lunettes. Le sourire de Pomona s'élargit, elle se sentit bien plus animée qu'en se levant ce matin. Les doutes qu'elle possédait encore se dissipèrent. Minerva avait bien raison quand elle lui affirmait qu'elle ne laissait pas Irma Pince indifférente.

« - Vous voulez que je dédicace la copie pour la bibliothèque ? » l'interrogea-t-elle, simplement.

Irma déglutit avant de secouer la tête.

« - Non, non… J'en ai commandé deux… Je… Celui-ci est pour moi.  
- Oh ! » Un court silence suivit cette déclaration. « Voulez-vous que je demande à Neville de le dédicacer aussi ? »

La bibliothécaire releva la tête vivement et la secoua en signe de dénégation. Elle comprit vite au sourire amusé de l'autre femme que son attitude avait trahi ses sentiments. Elle ferma les yeux, se rendant compte que Pomona pouvait lire en elle comme en un livre ouvert. Elle qui avait passé le plus clair de son temps à se cacher dans sa bibliothèque trouvait cette idée proprement effrayante. Elle eut peur finalement. Qu'avait-elle fait ?

Elle vit alors le professeur sortir une plume d'un pot qui se trouvait sur la table et ouvrir le livre. Pomona écrivit sur la première page, sous le titre. Elle tendit ensuite le livre à Irma. Cette dernière baissa les yeux et lut rapidement les quelques lignes :

_« Vous comptez pour moi bien plus que vous ne le pensez. Voudriez-vous transformer ce thé en un déjeuner dans le lieu de votre choix ? »_

Irma relut les mots encore une fois. Pomona ne reconnut plus en elle la bibliothécaire rigide qu'elle côtoyait tous les jours. Les émotions qu'elle lisait sur son visage lui allaient bien, elle sut qu'elle avait eu raison de faire cette demande. Sans un mot, Irma hocha de nouveau la tête rapidement.

Madame Rosmerta leur trouva une petite table éloignée des autres, entourée d'un sortilège les mettant au calme. Minerva McGonagall, assise au comptoir près de l'aubergiste, observait les deux femmes qui parlaient à bâtons rompus, de livres probablement. Le sourire de la Directrice s'élargit encore quand l'autre femme lui tendit une petite bourse. Elle avait gagné son pari ; Irma et Pomona ne passeraient pas une nouvelle année scolaire à se tourner autour.


	39. De l'autre côté du mur LilyNarcissa

**Titre :** De l'autre côté du mur  
**Pairing et perso :** Lily/Narcissa, Madame Rosmerta, James Potter, allusion à Lucius Malfoy et à son père.  
**Rating : **PG  
**Ndla :** Ecrit pour répondre au défi "A l'abri aux Trois Balais" ainsi qu'au couple de la quinzaine, Lily/Narcissa, de la communauté LJ HP_slash_fr.

* * *

Madame Rosmerta chantonnait tout en passant de table en table. L'année scolaire allait bientôt commencer, comme l'indiquait la table remplie de professeurs du collège magique. Bientôt, son établissement serait de nouveau plein de jeunesse et d'agitation. Ce qui plaisait énormément à Rosmerta ; elle ne supportait plus le silence et la tranquillité presque morbide des habitants de Pré-au-Lard.

Un léger raclement de gorge la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna et tomba sur une jolie rousse qu'elle reconnut tout de suite.

« Bonjour, Lily ! Comment vas-tu ?  
- Bonjour, Madame. Je vais bien et-et vous ? »

La propriétaire de l'établissement hocha la tête, souriante. Elle voyait que la jeune fille, qui avait quitté Poudlard en juin dernier, était nerveuse. Lily se décida enfin à lui demander ce qu'elle voulait.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous auriez une chambre de libre ? »

Rosmerta haussa un sourcil. Une chambre ? Lily ne semblait pourtant pas avoir de bagages avec elle… peut-être les avait-elle miniaturisés ? Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle se rappela. La jeune Lily avait un petit ami.

« - Bien sûr, ma belle ! Attends… »

Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire à clés.

« Tiens, voici. La chambre 4… Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?  
- Non, non, ça ira… Euh… Madame… U-une amie doit venir me rejoindre…  
- Y'a pas de soucis. »

Une amie ? La femme, surprise, y pensa encore quelques temps. Cependant, l'arrivée de nouveaux clients lui fit oublier l'histoire.

Ce ne fut que presque deux heures plus tard qu'elle se souvint de sa convive au-dessus. En effet, elle était montée à l'étage pour préparer une chambre quand elle entendit des voix de l'autre côté du mur. Elle savait qu'il y avait un souci d'insonorisation entre les deux chambres. Pour y remédier, elle posait régulièrement un sort de silence de chaque côté de la paroi. Elle allait le faire justement quand elle entendit un gémissement très féminin.

« Liliiiiiiii… »

Rosmerta rougit en reconnaissant l'accent de luxure. Pourtant, elle n'était pas femme à rougir, elle avait vécu elle-même son lot d'expériences… qu'elle renouvelait encore à l'occasion. Elle sourit finalement. Elle levait sa baguette quand un nouveau prénom la surprit.

« Narciss… Narcissssssa… »

Figée, elle revit les traits magnifiques mais si irréels de la benjamine Black. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que Narcissa soit attirée par une fille, surtout Lily Evans. Elle se demandait comment les deux jeunes filles pouvaient se connaître alors que la Serpentarde avait quitté Poudlard depuis déjà quelques années… Rosmerta savait aussi que ses fiançailles avec Lucius Malfoy avaient été annoncées.

La propriétaire des lieux colla son oreille au mur, se rendant à sa curiosité naturelle. Rien ne filtra pendant un long moment ; soit elles étaient silencieuses, soit elles chuchotaient trop bas pour que Rosmerta ne puisse les entendre.

« Quand pourrons-nous nous revoir ? » demanda doucement la plus jeune.

La voix cristalline de la blonde, qui s'éleva ensuite, étonna Rosmerta. Elle semblait étrange aux oreilles de la tenancière. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu parler avec tant de douceur.

« - Je… Je ne sais pas… Depuis l'annonce, Lucius me fait surveiller de plus en plus. Pour venir, il a fallu que je dupe la vigilance de Mère. Je… je crains que… »

Elle se tut, comme incapable d'annoncer le verdict tragique. Rosmerta sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle n'avait jamais aimé Bellatrix, qu'elle craignait même, et avait toujours pensé que Narcissa Black n'était qu'une écervelée sans intérêt. La seule sœur qui avait trouvé grâce à ses yeux avait été Andromeda. Cependant, maintenant, elle ressentait de la compassion. Quand elle était elle-même plus jeune, Rosmerta avait dû fuir un foyer avec un père aimant mais trop autoritaire, n'ayant jamais supporté la condition des filles de familles de Sang Pur. Elle comprenait ce que vivait Narcissa, condamnée à épouser un homme qu'elle ne voulait pas. Consciente, finalement, qu'elle était décidément trop indiscrète, elle se résolut à s'éloigner du mur et à laisser les deux jeunes filles entre elles. Elle finit de nettoyer et ranger la chambre de plusieurs coups de baguette et n'oublia pas de lancer le sortilège de silence.

Quand, une demi-heure plus tard, Lily lui tendit la clé, les mains un peu tremblantes et de la tristesse sur le visage, Rosmerta ne put s'en empêcher. Elle prit les doigts de la rousse entre les siens et lui murmura, pour n'être entendue de personne.

« Si jamais, elle et toi, vous voulez encore vous voir, je peux mettre à votre disposition toute ma discrétion. Personne ne saura jamais que vous venez ici et je peux te jurer que même si quelqu'un décidait de fouiller toute mon auberge de fond en comble, jamais vous ne seriez retrouvées. »

Lily hocha la tête, un peu hébétée. Elle retira rapidement ses doigts, comme gênée que la plus âgée ait découvert son secret. Rosmerta essaya de la rassurer d'un sourire mais, elle ne sut pas si elle y était arrivée.

Pourtant, quand trois semaines plus tard, elle reçut une missive, elle se sentit soulagée. Ce fut encore chez elle que les deux jeunes femmes se réfugièrent quand Narcissa s'enfuit, le jour de son mariage. Le sourire que Rosmerta renvoya à Malfoy Senior rendit l'homme complètement fou mais, jamais, il ne réussit à retrouver celle qui avait trahi ainsi son fils. Elle les aida aussi à fuir vers le continent. Elles continuèrent à lui envoyer des nouvelles, n'ayant jamais oublié tout ce que Rosmerta avait fait pour elles.

Elle dut aussi accueillir, dans son établissement, un jeune Potter totalement brisé. Elle l'écouta pendant qu'il se soûlait, puis le soigna de sa gueule de bois… et, après, lui permit de se changer complètement les idées pour qu'enfin, il puisse oublier sa jolie rousse…


	40. A la fin de la journée HermioneLuna

**Titre : **A la fin de la journée...  
**Pairing : **Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood, allusion à du Ron Weasley/Harry Potter  
**Rating :** PG  
**Ndla : **Ecrit pour la nuit de l'atelier de la Lanterne Fringante sur le thème "_Don d'ubiquité_". J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

Ses pas claquaient dans le couloir déserté à cette heure de la soirée. Le début du couvre-feu approchait et elle se dépêchait de retourner dans sa salle commune pour pouvoir déposer ses affaires avant de commencer sa ronde. Sa journée ne serait pas finie avant une heure encore. Ensuite, elle pourrait enfin se reposer pour tout le week-end… Enfin, se reposer…

Elle donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et entra dans la salle. Là, quelques élèves continuaient de discuter, profitant que ce soit vendredi soir pour s'accorder une soirée plus longue entre amis. Harry et Ron ne levèrent même pas les yeux de leur plateau de jeu. De ce qu'Hermione pouvait voir, le rouquin gagnait. Pourquoi Harry s'entêtait-il ? Jamais il ne gagnerait contre ce Weasley… enfin, elle savait que Potter avait quelques techniques bien à lui pour déconcentrer leur meilleur ami, mais Hermione doutait qu'il les utilise avec tant de monde autour d'eux. La Gryffondor jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et se dépêcha. Elle laissa ses affaires dans le coin habituel. Elle les récupérerait le lendemain, elle n'en aurait pas besoin ce soir.

Le Professeur McGonagall l'accompagna pour la première partie de sa ronde. Son collègue habituel était coincé à l'infirmerie, bêtement victime d'une grippe. Hermione était toujours amusée de se rendre compte que les sorciers n'étaient pas si différents des moldus. Ils étaient eux aussi assez démunis contre les infections virales. Quand la Directrice de sa maison la quitta pour poursuivre son inspection dans une autre aile de l'école, Hermione put à loisir penser au programme des deux jours qui suivraient.

Le lendemain matin, match de Quidditch. Les Gryffy ne jouaient pas, mais le match était décisif. La tactique de l'équipe rouge et or changerait selon qui gagnerait le lendemain, de Serpentard ou de Serdaigle. Pas qu'Hermione voulût particulièrement assister au match alors qu'elle avait tant à faire, en cette année d'ASPIC ! Cependant, Harry et Ron ne la laisseraient pas aller à la Bibliothèque pour en matinée capitale pour leur maison. Pourtant, songea-t-elle, amère, cela aurait été la matinée idéale pour réviser… Avec ce match, il n'y aurait personne dans son antre préféré. La brune soupira. De toute manière, elle ne le faisait pas pour ses meilleurs amis, si Hermione n'y allait pas, elle savait qu'_elle_ le remarquerait. Pas qu'elle lui en voudrait mais, cela l'attristerait…

Un bruit de fracas la fit sursauter. Elle s'approcha du bout de l'intersection entre deux couloirs et remarqua Peeves. L'esprit frappeur avait fait tomber une armure qui gisait près de Miss Teigne dont le poil était plus que hérissé. La jeune fille recula prudemment, ne voulant être repérée d'aucun des deux protagonistes de la dispute. Qu'ils s'entretuent, cela leur ferait des vacances…

À nouveau, son esprit fut occupé par son programme de révisions… Elle avait encore tant de choses à apprendre, et si peu de temps. De plus, elle n'était pas aidée ! Depuis la fin de la guerre, Ron et Harry pensaient à bien d'autres choses qu'à réussir leurs examens… Ce qui n'empêchait pas le benjamin des garçons Weasley de se rappeler de sa meilleure amie quand il avait besoin d'une explication ou carrément de copier tout un essai ! Parfois, Ron était si énervant qu'elle avait juste envie de lui jeter un sort… Elle était sûre que Ginny connaissait un ou deux sortilèges causant l'impuissance. La jeune fille était connue pour ses vengeances spectaculaires… Certains de ses ex s'en plaignaient encore !

Hermione soupira à nouveau. Parfois, elle regrettait le Retourneur de Temps. Avec, elle était capable d'abattre bien plus de boulot… Il était vrai que le système l'avait totalement épuisée physiquement et nerveusement, mais là, en terminant son tour de garde, fatiguée et ne rêvant que de son lit, elle donnerait tout pour posséder le don d'ubiquité !

Quand il fut enfin l'heure, elle se sentit plus légère. Enfin, le week-end commençait pour elle ! Pas de révisions jusqu'au lendemain après-midi. Bizarrement, plus elle se rapprochait de sa chambre et plus elle se sentait alerte… excitée même. Elle murmura son mot de passe à une gracieuse jeune femme qui passait le plus clair de son temps à lire.

La pièce était éclairée quand elle en passa le seuil. Hermione sourit.

Couchée sur le lit, Luna lisait la nouvelle édition du Chicaneur. La Serdaigle portait déjà son pyjama, une longue chemise de nuit qui la rendait encore plus touchante que d'habitude. Quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle baissa son magazine et sourit en voyant Hermione.

« Pas trop fatiguée ? » s'enquit-elle de sa voix douce.

La brunette secoua la tête, satisfaite de se rendre compte qu'elle était totalement réveillée à présent. Elle pouvait maintenant se changer, tranquillement, pour se glisser dans le lit, près de l'autre jeune fille. Elles discuteraient longtemps, rattrapant toutes les heures perdues en cours et en révisions, mais pas seulement… Les baisers de Luna étaient ce qui donnait envie à Hermione de pouvoir être partout à la fois. Ainsi, si elle le pouvait, elle enverrait son double jouer son rôle d'élève modèle et de meilleure amie attentionnée, alors qu'elle profiterait de la présence de son amoureuse. Oh oui, elle regrettait le Retourneur de Temps ! Cependant, elle n'avait jamais été demander au Professeur McGonagall de lui en trouver un autre… Chaque fois qu'elle levait les yeux de ses bouquins, avec le besoin de faire une pause, il lui suffisait de repenser au goût des baisers de Luna, à la délicatesse de sa peau… Parfaite. Ses nuits avec la blonde étaient parfaites, encore plus quand elle passait toute la journée à y penser, à avoir envie de jeter ses chers livres par la fenêtre pour rejoindre celle qu'elle aimait. Alors quand, comme maintenant, c'était possible, il n'y avait plus que Luna qui comptait, l'univers du rat de bibliothèque qu'elle était se limitait à cette chambre, à ce lit…

Quand Hermione eut fini de se changer, Luna lui ouvrit les bras et lui chuchota :

« Viens, viens te reposer… »

Hermione se laissa aller dans son étreinte. Rien ne valait le premier toucher, le premier baiser après une journée de séparation.

Car Hermione Granger préférait abandonner toute volonté de don pour cette découverte constante.

Elle se laissa aller dans le baiser.

Parfait.


	41. Conjurer le mauvais sort KatieAlicia

**Titre :** Conjurer le mauvais sort  
**Pairing :** Katie Bell/Alicia Spinnet  
**Rating :** G  
**Ndla :** Ecrit sur le thème "bonne étoile" pour la deuxième nuit de l'atelier sur la "Lanterne Fringante".

* * *

Tout au long de la, encore courte, vie de Katie, il lui était arrivé plusieurs mésaventures. Depuis toute petite, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas née sous une bonne étoile.

Cela avait commencé dès ses premières années, lorsque, sans le vouloir, elle déclenchait sa magie. Elle se retrouvait alors dans des situations assez improbables et elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où ses parents avaient dû aller la chercher en haut d'un arbre, sur le toit d'une maison ou accrochée à un poteau. Elle se souvenait des jouets qu'elle avait fait exploser ou fondre sous le coup d'une colère ou d'une forte émotion. Elle regretterait à jamais sa belle poupée rousse qu'elle avait pourtant tant aimé recevoir pour ses huit ans.

Cependant, sa malchance semblait l'avoir quittée à son entrée dans l'adolescence et à Poudlard. Comme si les murs épais du château bloquaient sa mauvaise fortune. Effectivement, tout allait bien tant qu'elle ne sortait pas. Elle ne souhaitait pas, en revanche, se souvenir de sa première sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Ses parents la croyaient enfin protégée dans son collège. Mais, c'était sans compter sur le caractère entêté et aventureux de leur fille. Car Katie, sur un coup de tête, décida de se mettre au Quidditch. En effet, sur un balai, elle n'avait jamais eu de soucis. Jamais de chute, pas de gamelle, aucun bobo. Elle aimait la compétition, la vitesse, pouvoir voler un souaffle sous le nez d'un adversaire. Elle se sentait grisée par l'adrénaline.

Le Quidditch était sa plus grande passion ! Pourtant, elle avait à peine commencé son premier match que sa poisse l'avait rattrapée. Depuis, elle ne comptait plus les nez ou les bras cassés, les coups fourrés des Serpentards, les blagues foireuses des jumeaux Weasley qui tournaient souvent à la catastrophe –d'ailleurs, elle évitait maintenant, tout membre masculin de cette famille-…

Cependant, alors qu'elle pensait, plusieurs fois, avoir touché le fond, rien ne lui était jamais arrivé de pire que ce sortilège… Elle savait que Madame Rosmerta agissait, elle-même, sous l'effet de l'Imperium mais Katie ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir la tenancière, dans ses cauchemars, qui essayait de lui faire porter le collier qui avait failli causer sa mort.

Depuis, plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés, elle était restée cloîtrée à Ste Mangouste. Cela faisait juste quelques jours qu'elle était sortie de l'hôpital mais elle ne trouvait pas la force de quitter la sécurité de sa chambre.

Son séjour à Ste Mangouste avait été long, pénible mais aussi salvateur… La douleur qui avait irradié son corps quand elle avait tenu le collier ne l'avait plus quittée pendant de longues semaines. Peu à peu, grâce aux soins de médicomages compétents et à l'amour que lui portaient sa famille et ses amis, elle avait pu se remettre.

Et puis, elle avait enfin trouvé ce qu'avaient oublié de lui fournir les fées, quand elles s'étaient penchées sur son berceau à sa naissance, sous la forme d'une jeune fille qu'elle connaissait pourtant bien.

Alicia lui rendait visite dès qu'elle le pouvait, à chaque fin de semaine, grâce à une autorisation spéciale du Professeur McGonagall. Elle restait toute la journée, lui tenant la main, comme pour chasser la douleur, parlant sans s'interrompre de Quidditch ou des derniers potins, ou lui lisant les articles du Sorcière Ado Magazine. C'était Alicia qui l'avait aidée à faire ses premiers pas sans trébucher. C'était encore Alicia qui savait quand il fallait la faire rire ou quand elle devait se taire pour l'écouter se plaindre.

Un bruit se fit entendre dans le couloir, la ramenant à la réalité. Katie sourit. Enfin…

Alicia entra dans sa chambre, un sourire aux lèvres, des étoiles plein les yeux. Entre ses mains, deux balais dont celui de Katie. La poursuiveuse sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Elle sourit, elle aussi, quand Alicia se présenta devant elle.

« Tu es prête, Katie, allons voler. »

Cette dernière hocha la tête, déjà dans les nuages. Avec Alicia, Katie n'avait pas peur, elle savait qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Elle se leva avec difficulté mais entrain.

Elle était sûre qu'elle continuerait à rêver de colliers maléfiques et que la douleur se réveillerait encore mais, maintenant, elle serait plus forte. Elle avait finalement trouvé sa bonne étoile.


	42. J'adore l'hiver ! CharlieKingsley

**Titre :** J'adore l'hiver !  
**Perso :** Kingsley Shacklebolt, Charlie Weasley (preslash), un dragon.  
**Rating :** G  
**Prompt :** "J'adore l'hiver! Surtout la neige..." de Lunatanis. Ecrit dans le cadre du drabbling machine d'AnnaOz.

* * *

La mort dans l'âme, Kingsley avançait dans la forêt. Recouvert d'une lourde cape, il avait du mal à marcher, s'enfonçant dans la neige à chaque pas. Il grogna sous sa barbe de trois jours, transi de froid et fatigué.

Pour le première fois, il en voulut à Dumbledore de ne pas avoir choisi quelqu'un d'autre pour cette mission. Après tout, c'était l'un des fils Weasley, Arthur aurait bien pu venir parler à son rejeton. Kingsley était bien conscient que l'homme ne devait pas éveiller les soupçons, et qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de s'éloigner, ne serait-ce que quelques jours, du Ministère. Cependant, il détestait prendre sur ses jours de vacances pour débusquer un gars qui préférait vivre au fin fond d'une forêt en Roumanie en compagnie de bêtes dangereuses, plutôt que de côtoyer le reste de la civilisation.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas été possible de transplaner dans cette région. Les sorciers roumains étaient tellement attachés à leurs petits dragons qu'ils avaient tout fait pour les protéger d'indésirables venus capturer ou tuer l'une de ces créatures. Il avait donc dû faire une partie du chemin en balai, puis à pied – il ne voulait pas être confondu avec du gibier par les dragons, alors qu'il serait encore dans les airs.

Kingsley poussa un grognement audible quand sa jambe s'enfonça jusqu'au genou dans la neige. Lui qui détestait l'hiver, le froid et la neige ! Il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui et de se mettre sous le jet d'eau chaude. En bonne compagnie, ce serait encore mieux… Il se prit à penser à ce charmant jeune homme qu'il avait rencontré dans son bar préféré…

Un bruit le ramena très vite à la réalité. Un bruit qui le glaça encore plus rapidement que la neige. Une sorte de rugissement, un cri de bête malade… Kingsley sortit sa baguette et avança prudemment entre les arbres qui lui semblaient plus menaçants maintenant.

Il tenta de faire le moins de bruits possible alors qu'il s'approchait d'une clairière. Il avait très vite aperçu cette masse énorme et monstrueuse. Le dragon, la tête levée vers le ciel, poussait des cris dont Kingsley ne connaissait pas la signification. Étaient-ce des cris de rassemblement ? De douleur ?

L'Auror resta un long moment à l'abri derrière un arbre, ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit une nouvelle forme près du dragon. Une forme bien plus petite, ridiculement petite, d'ailleurs, comparée à la créature à ses côtés. L'homme s'approcha, sans crainte, du dragon. Il fit glisser la capuche de sa cape, laissant ainsi voir sa chevelure rousse et pencha son visage de manière à ce qu'il soit balayé par la neige.

« Espèce de petite nature, cria-t-il à la bête. Ce ne sont que quelques flocons ! On a vu pire ! J'adore l'hiver ! Surtout la neige… »

Il leva les bras au ciel. Kingsley put apercevoir son visage criblé de tâches de rousseur. Il avait les yeux fermés, un sourire un peu idiot sur le visage, une légère cicatrice sur une de ses joues.

L'Auror ne sut combien de temps il resta à contempler le jeune homme devant lui. Cependant, lorsque ce dernier se rendit compte de sa présence et qu'il posa ses yeux sur lui, Kingsley reconnut qu'il était prêt à revoir son jugement sur l'hiver…


	43. Leur bulle HarryLuna

**Titre :** Leur bulle  
**Pairing :** Harry Potter/Luna Lovegood  
**Rating :** G  
**Prompt : **Ensemble c'est tout de Shakeskp

Premier drabble écrit sur ce pairing au cours du drabbing machine d'AnnaOz.

* * *

La nouvelle avait rapidement voyagé, encore plus rapidement d'ailleurs qu'ils étaient confinés dans le train qui les amenait à Hogwarts. Ils auraient été aperçus sur le quai de King Cross, main dans la main, un baiser aurait même été échangé.

Personne n'y croyait, les filles surtout. Harry ne pouvait sûrement pas sortir avec une nana comme elle. Pour le Survivant, il fallait une fille qui alliait beauté et popularité, une fille comme Cho… ou comme certaines Gryffondors qui s'embellissaient d'année en année. Luna n'était ni populaire, ni particulièrement belle… Excentrique était l'adjectif le plus sympathique qui se murmurait, complètement cinglée celui qui était le plus de fois exclamé.

Plus d'une fois, la rumeur fut démentie. Ainsi, à l'arrivée à Hogwarts, tous les élèves étaient persuadés que ce n'était qu'un ragot, encore un bruit qu'avait fait courir un Serpentard.

Cependant, il repartit de plus belle à la fin du dîner après que Harry, faisant fi des traditions, invita la blonde à dîner à la table des Gryffondors. Si tous les yeux étaient braqués sur eux, ni Harry, ni Luna, ni aucun de leurs amis n'y fit attention.

Les jours passèrent et la rumeur enfla, sans qu'aucun des concernés ni de leurs proches n'en disent rien. Ils n'avaient rien à dire, rien à commenter. Ce qu'ils avaient vécu, au Ministère, les avait rapprochés d'une telle manière que personne d'autre ne pouvait les comprendre.

Lorsqu'un soir, Harry rejoignit Luna dans la volière, il ne lui dit pas qu'il avait senti, toute la journée, les regards interrogateurs ou qu'il avait surpris les questions indiscrètes de leurs camarades. Tout ça ne les regardait pas.

Il ne s'intéressa qu'à Luna, qu'aux reflets de la lueur des torches dans ses cheveux, qu'à cette petite fossette qui se creusait dans sa joue droite quand elle souriait. Plus rien d'extérieur à eux, à leur bulle, ne comptait. Parce qu'ils étaient ensemble et c'était tout.


	44. All I want is HarryLuna

**Titre :** All I want is...  
**Pairing :** Harry Potter/Luna Lovegood  
**Rating :** G  
**Prompt :** Premier né de Shakeskp

Second texte écrit sur ce pairing lors du drabbling machine de AnnaOz.

* * *

Au départ, personne n'y avait cru. Déjà, à l'école, on les regardait bizarrement. Il s'était murmuré que cela ne durerait pas, qu'ils se sépareraient avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

Pourtant à l'été, ils étaient toujours ensemble. Harry avait essayé de rompre, lors du mariage de Fleur et de Bill, mais Luna ne l'avait pas laissé faire, refusant d'écouter, de comprendre. Il voulait la protéger. Elle avait haussé les épaules, chassant d'un geste de la main tous les arguments qu'il lui avait objectés.

La guerre avait éclatée et elle avait disparu. Il avait été si inquiet quand il avait compris qu'elle avait été kidnappée. Quand la Grande Bataille s'était achevée et qu'enfin, il avait pu se retrouver seule avec elle, il ne l'avait pas lâchée. Il avait refusé qu'elle s'éloigne. Ils avaient dormi dans le même lit, sans que personne ne dise rien, sans que personne ne s'en préoccupe.

La vie avait repris ses droits, les gens voulaient oublier, les journaux reprenaient leurs activités. Des rumeurs couraient sur les aventures du Survivant. Depuis la guerre, il rattraperait le temps perdu. Luna ne sut jamais ce qu'on racontait sur son Harry. Elle ne lisait que le Chicaneur puisque c'était elle qui l'avait fait renaître de ses cendres.

Harry travaillait pour le Ministère et il passait son temps à décliner des invitations. Il avait rempli son bureau de photos d'elle, mais ses collègues ne semblaient pas comprendre. Il leur offrait un sourire poli mais, chaque soir, il rentrait chez eux, vers elle.

Ils ne se marièrent pas, Luna n'ayant pas encore eu la visite de la petite fée marraine, celle qui vient voir les femmes quand elles sont enfin prêtes à s'énerver sur chaque détail d'un mariage. Cependant, trois ans après la fin de la guerre, Harry annonça une nouvelle qui eut l'effet d'une bombe. Comme Luna sortait peu, seuls leurs amis et la famille étaient dans la confidence.

Les premières photos du premier né Lovegood-Potter sonnèrent le glas de toutes les rumeurs et des vains espoirs.


End file.
